


Królowie i Książęta

by Luthien_00



Series: Serce jest bałaganem [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Human Greg, Human John, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Marking, Mild Language, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Original Character, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sherlock, Romance, Thriller, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock, Violence, Younger John
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sześć miesięcy po rozpoczęciu ich niezwykłego związku, John i Sherlock muszą stawić czoła większym problemom, niż wcześniej. Czy samotny wampir może przeszkodzić im w osiągnięciu szczęścia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zombie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kings and Queens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542818) by [QuinnCliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCliff/pseuds/QuinnCliff). 



> Kontynuacja wampirzej serii. Tym razem wygląda na to, że to świat będzie próbował zniszczyć związek Sherlocka i Johna. Ta część serii będzie jednak odrobinę inna, z dwóch przyczyn:  
> *Po pierwsze opowieść przedstawiona będzie z różnych punktów widzenia, przeważnie Johna i innych oryginalnych postaci. Bez obaw, Sherlock będzie miał swoje 'pięć minut'.  
> *Po drugie ta część skupi się bardziej na świecie wampirów, będzie w niej więcej akcji i thrillera. Oczywiście zobaczymy romans z wielką ilością miłości, która będzie pojawiała się z różnych stron.

_"Ale widzisz, to nie jestem ja, to nie moja rodzina. W twojej głowie, w twojej głowie, oni walczą. Z ich czołgami i ich bombami, ich bombami,_   
_i ich bronią. W twojej głowie, w twojej głowie, oni płaczą"._

 ✲✲✲

Bolało. Powrót bolał jak diabli. Nie było gorszego bólu, od widoku swoich braci, którzy cierpieli z głodu i bólu, zadawanego im przez  
ich własnych rodaków. I do tego świadomość, że sam mógł być na ich miejscu, mógł czuć ten sam ból fizyczny, jak i psychiczny. To  
wszystko nie było w porządku, wiedział o tym. To nie był jego wybór, musiał opuścić swój kraj. Był wtedy przerażonym dzieckiem,  
ale teraz... Teraz miał powód, by czuć się winnym. Miał tylko nadzieję, że już niebawem wszystko się ułoży, a jego bracia staną na  
własnych nogach, jednak by to osiągnąć, czekała ich jeszcze długa droga.

\- Nienawidzę tego - powiedział, gdy opuścili ulicę i weszli w wielką aleję, prowadzącą do centralnej części zamku. Nic się nie zmieniło  
od ich ostatniej wizyty.  
\- Wiem. Ja też, bracie. Ale co możemy zrobić?  
Jego siostra szła z nim ramię w ramię. Kroczyła dużymi, zdecydowanymi krokami. Po chwili rodzeństwo spojrzało na siebie.  
\- Staraj się nie mieć tej złowrogiej miny, bo inaczej się zorientują. Pamiętaj, jeżeli Mycroft się dowie, będziemy martwi. Jeżeli Devreme  
się dowiedzą, sami będziemy błagać o śmierć. Więc rozegrajmy to z chłodną głową, zignorujmy wszystkie zasady. Wiem, że to trudne,  
ale nie mamy innego wyboru.

Ioan westchnął, wiedział, że jego siostra bliźniaczka ma rację. To była trudna sprawa, nie mogli tak po prostu uciec. Patrząc na nich z  
boku, mogło się wydawać, że są złoczyńcami, jednak jeśli postawić się w ich sytuacji, to oni wydawali się ofiarami tego wszystkiego.  
Ioan nie lubił myśleć o sobie w ten sposób, robił po prostu to, co mu nakazano. Oczywiście, to się skończy w dniu, kiedy będzie mógł  
zdecydować o własnym losie. Wierzył, że ten dzień kiedyś w końcu nadejdzie.

Dotarli do jednych z miedzianych bram, które były częścią zamku. Otworzył im ktoś ubrany w fioletową pelerynę, co znaczyło, że  
pracował dla rodziny królewskiej, choć w tych czasach nie było już czegoś takiego. Devreme uwielbiali myśleć, że wciąż są królewscy,  
ale to były tylko ich wymysły. Żaden wampir na świecie nie pamiętał ich już, co więcej, coraz mniej w ogóle wiedziało o ich istnieniu.  
Żyli zamknięci w zamku na wzgórzu, krzywdzili i zniewalali swoich własnych ludzi. Tak, wciąż byli potężni. Jednak wiedziały o tym jedynie  
rumuńskie wampiry i tylko one cierpiały. Ludzie, którzy mieszkali w pobliżu zamku, wiedzieli co nieco na ich temat, ale przeważał pogląd,  
że są oni bogatą rodziną, potomkami jakiegoś księcia. No cóż, było to po części prawdą, nie tylko byli potomkami księcia, ale też najstarszymi  
wampirami na świecie. To od nich się to wszystko zaczęło.

\- Co was tutaj sprowadza? - zapytał strażnik w języku rumuńskim.  
\- Przyszliśmy porozmawiać z Devreme o zagranicznych sprawach - powiedziała Iolanda, wpatrując się zaciekle na strażnika. Siostra Ioana  
potrafiła być przerażająca, kiedy chciała, jednak tym razem mężczyzna nawet nie zrobił kroku w tył.  
\- O jakich sprawach mówisz?  
\- To nie jest twój problem. Oczekują nas - powiedziała poważnym tonem.  
\- W tej chwili nas wpuść albo to ty będziesz tematem naszej rozmowy.

Ioan uśmiechnął się, gdy zrezygnowany strażnik otworzył bramę. Wchodząc do wnętrza twierdzy, okazało się, że wszystko wyglądało  
tak samo, jak sprzed ich ostatniej wizyty, pół roku wcześniej. Ci sami smutni ludzie przechodzący obok nich, te same smutne spojrzenia,  
ten sam przykry zapach, ta sama ciemność. Na twarzy Ioana pojawił się grymas, chciał się pospieszyć i jak najszybciej opuścić zamek,  
zanim zrobiłby coś głupiego.

\- Ioan, uspokój się - Iolanda dosłownie krzyknęła obok niego.  
\- Jeżeli masz zamiar, spotkać się z nimi z tą miną, to lepiej zostań na zewnątrz i pozwól mi sobie z tym poradzić, dobrze?  
\- Nie. Wszystko jest w porządku. Opanuję się, kiedy wejdziemy. Wiesz, że jestem świetnym aktorem - powiedział, starając się brzmieć  
zabawnie, ale nie udało mu się uzyskać takiego efektu, jakiego chciał.  
\- Musimy być dobrymi aktorami, prawda? W przeciwnym razie już dawno leżelibyśmy sześć metrów pod ziemią.  
Dziewczyna dotknęła jego ramienia i ścisnęła dla zachęty.

Kiedy przekroczyli próg zamku, Ioan przywdział maskę lojalnego sługi, a na opalonej twarzy Iolandy pojawił się uśmiech pełen szacunku.  
Jak zwykle przywitała ich bardzo chuda i blada służąca, która również nosiła brzydką fioletowy pelerynę jako znak przynależności do  
rodziny królewskiej *****.  
\- Ioan i Iolanda. Już was oczekują. Chodźcie za mną.

Rodzeństwo spojrzało na siebie. Zdawali się mówić 'powodzenia'. Szli, nie zważając na ogrom miejsca, nie patrzyli na obrazy i posągi.  
To wszystko nie robiło już na nich wrażenia. Służąca zatrzymała się przed wielkimi czerwonymi drzwiami i poprosiła ich, by zaczekali,  
po czym zniknęła w pokoju. Wróciła po dwudziestu sekundach z fałszywym uśmiechem na pomarszczonej twarzy.  
\- Możecie wejść.

Bliźniacy weszli do pokoju i tak szybko, jak się w nim pojawili, poczuli na sobie wzrok czterech par czerwonych oczu. Służąca wskazała  
na dwa krzesła, które stały naprzeciw stołu, za którym siedzieli członkowie rodziny królewskiej z ich jak zwykle pustymi twarzami. Ioan  
musiał się wysilić, by przypomnieć sobie, kto jest kim. Zawsze o tym zapominał, chociaż jego siostra powtarzała mu tysiące razy. Najmłodszą  
z towarzystwa była Catalina, miała około pięciuset osiemdziesięciu lat. Jej matką była Elisabeta, mówiono, że ma sześćset osiemnaście lat.  
Jej wujowie, również bliźniacy, znani jako Emil i Eugen, mieli ponad sześćset osiemdziesiąt lat. Oczy całej czwórki były czerwone, co tylko  
potwierdzało, że należą do najznamienitszych wampirów, byli członkami rodziny królewskiej. Ich włosy były zupełnie białe, choć twarze  
nadal wyglądały jak w dniu, gdy zostali przemienieni.

\- Wasze Wysokości, przynosimy ze sobą wieści z Wielkiej Brytanii - odezwała się Iolanda, robiąc przy tym mały ukłon. To ona zawsze  
zabierała głos, jej brat otwierał usta, gdy tylko była taka konieczność. Ioan nienawidził rozmawiać.  
\- Oczywiście. Prosimy, byś rozpoczęła - powiedział Emil prostym i czystym tonem, który nie wyrażał żadnych emocji.  
\- Rząd rozpoczął nowy projekt. Jest sponsorowany, zabezpieczony i nadzorowany przez Mycrofta Holmesa, dla którego, jak zapewne  
wiecie, pracujemy. Dlatego możecie mieć pewność, że nasze informacje są prawdziwe.  
\- Co to za projekt? - zapytała Catalina, jej głosy był tak samo obojętny, jak jej twarz.  
\- Nie znamy wszystkich szczegółów, ale pracują nad jakimś lekarstwem. Lekarstwo na wampiryzm.

W momencie, gdy Iolanda wypowiedziała ostatnie zdanie, cała czwórka roześmiała się głośno. Był to zimny i pusty dźwięk. Ioan żałował,  
że nie mógł tak po prostu pozbawić ich głów, za wszelką cenę próbował utrzymać obojętny wyraz twarzy.  
\- To śmieszne! - krzyknęła niemal Elisabeta.  
\- Wampiryzm to nie choroba!  
\- Poczynili jakieś postępy? - zapytał Eugen i pokój znów wypełnił się pustym śmiechem.  
Iolanda posłała im fałszywy uśmiech, jej brat widział, że dziewczyna starała się zachować szacunek na twarzy i nie wybuchnąć na miejscu.  
\- Właściwie to tak.

W pokoju natychmiast zapanowała cisza. Wampiry spojrzały na nią z niedowierzaniem, po raz pierwszy odkąd zaczęła się ich współpraca.  
Emil rozkazał skinieniem głowy, by dziewczyna kontynuowała.  
\- Wygląda, jakby porównywali naszą krew z krwią nietoperzy. Szukają szczepionki. Takiej jak na wściekliznę. Sądzą, że odnajdą lekarstwo  
tak samo, jak udało im się wynaleźć szczepionkę na tę chorobę.  
\- Czy oni porównują nas do zwierząt? - wykrzyknęła Elisabeta, wstała i jęknęła z gniewu.  
\- Usiądź, Elisabeta. Musimy pomyśleć racjonalnie a nie reagować tak impulsywnie - odezwał się Emil.  
\- Mówiłaś, że to wszystko nadzoruje Mycroft Holmes. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego, skoro jest wampirem jak my. Co on planuje? - zapytała  
Catalina, która próbowała zachować spokój.  
\- Nie wiem, moja pani - odpowiedziała Iolanda, co było zgodne z prawdą.  
\- Za to ja wiem - Ioan odezwał się po raz pierwszy, jego głos był niski i głęboki, bez przesadnej życzliwości.

Wszyscy w pokoju skupili na nim swoją uwagę, nawet jego siostra, która wyglądała na zdezorientowaną.  
\- W takim razie powiedz nam. Na co czekasz? - ton Eugena był bardzo zniecierpliwiony.  
\- Powiem, jeśli... zapewnicie wszystkim zagłodzonym wampirom w królestwie darmową krew. Sami cuchną zgniłym mięsem, niemal  
są gotowi pożreć samych siebie. Ta sytuacja jest nie do przyjęcia! Dajcie im jedzenie, a powiem, co wiem.

Ioan zawsze był odważny i wojowniczy, ale do tej pory nie mógł się przemóc, by stawić czoło Deverme. Elisabeta i Eugen uśmiechnęli  
się z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Możemy wydusić z ciebie prawdę w mgnieniu oka, chłopcze. Powiedz nam teraz, albo będziesz bła...  
\- Przestań, matko. Myślę, że to rozsądna prośba - powiedziała Catalina, odwracając się w stronę oszołomionej kobiety.  
\- Powinniśmy wspierać naszych ludzi. To nasz obowiązek.  
\- To prawda. Wkrótce i tak zaczęłyby się rozróby, a to sprawiłoby nam jeszcze większy problem - powiedział Emil w kierunku rodziny.  
\- Nie dawaliśmy im wystarczająco pokarmu, żeby trzymać ich pod naszą kontrolą, wiesz o tym, my... - zaczął Eugen, ale przewał mu brat.  
\- Tak, ale dzięki temu, nie przeciwstawią się nam. To dobra propozycja, panie Ioan.  
\- Zgadzam się, wujku. - Catalina skinęła głową i spojrzała na matkę, która wyglądała na wściekłą.  
\- Nie ma mowy, nie zgadzam się z tym. Nie mamy nawet pewności, że to, co powie, będzie prawdą! - powiedziała.  
\- Gwarantuję, że będzie, moja pani. Gwarantuję również to, że będziecie w stanie zatrzymać badania, dzięki tej informacji - powiedział  
Ioan z ufnością.  
\- Elisabeta, Eugen - ostrzegający ton Emila był ciężki i zimny jak lód. Spojrzał na członków rodziny przez kilka sekund, jakby groził im  
mentalnie. Chwilę później starsza kobieta i jego brat bliźniak kiwnęli głowami, wzdychając ciężko. Byli wyraźnie niezadowoleni.  
\- W porządku, Ioan. Masz moje słowo.

Emil wstał z miejsca i wyciągnął w stronę Ioana dłoń. Wampir uścisnął zimną rękę twardo i ufnie. Ioan i Iolanda wiedzieli już od dziecka,  
że gdy Devreme coś obiecał, zawsze dotrzymywał słowa. To było wpisane w ich krew, spuścizna pozostawiona przez księcia. Znak zgody  
i braterstwa pomiędzy wampirami. Przyjemniej tak mówiły legendy, ponieważ Ioan nie widział, by jego pobratymcy przestrzegali tej  
zasady, zwłaszcza tutaj. Jednak zaufał mężczyźnie, jako jeden z nielicznych wydawał się w porządku.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Ioan.  
\- Mycroft Holmes szuka lekarstwa, bo już nie chce być wampirem. On zakochał się w człowieku.  
Rodzina spojrzała na siebie, byli podejrzliwi i zaciekawieni. Iolanda gapiła się na brata z rozchylonymi ustami.  
\- Jak się nazywa ten człowiek? - zapytała Catalina.  
\- Gregory Lestrade.

 

***W oryginale słowo opisujące tę kobietę, brzmiało 'Duenna', co znaczy guwernantka lub przyzwoitka, jednak żadne z nich nie pasowało**   
**do sytuacji, przedstawionej w rozdziale.**


	2. Dźwięk ciszy

_"Witaj ciemności, mój stary druhu. Przychodzę mówić z Tobą znów, ponieważ wizja lekko skradając się, zasiała w głowie mej ziarno, gdy_   
_spałem. I wizja, która została zasiana w moim umyśle, nadal tam jest. W niemym dźwięku ciszy"._

 ✲✲✲

Gdy rodzeństwo wróciło do Londynu, o dziwno na niebie świeciło słońce. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, na parkingu przed lotniskiem czekał  
już na nich czarny samochód. Rodzeństwo nie rozmawiało z sobą, odkąd opuścili Rumunię. Iolanda była wyraźnie zdenerwowana za to, co  
jej brat powiedział Devreme. Kiedy wsiedli do samochodu, wybuchła.

\- Co to do jasnej cholery miało znaczyć, Ioan? - krzyknęła w języku rumuńskim, dzięki czemu kierowca nie rozumiał, nawet jeśli jakimś  
cudem usłyszał przez szybę.  
\- Musiałem to zrobić - odpowiedział Ioan, nawet nie spojrzał na siostrę, jego wzrok był utkwiony za oknem.  
\- Nie, nie musiałeś! Wiesz, co oni zrobią! Szef będzie zdesperowany. Teraz zrobi się prawdziwy bałagan! Jak myślisz, czyje głowy polecą  
jako pierwsze? - warknęła i zaczęła masować swoje skronie.  
\- On się nie dowie, że to nasza sprawka, Iolanda.  
\- Co? Oczywiście, że się dowie! - dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Szef nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że my doskonale wiemy o tym projekcie. Na dodatek wszyscy inni pracownicy wiedzą o jego związku z tym  
policjantem, mimo iż starają się to ukryć.  
\- Tak, ale kto właśnie wrócił z pieprzonego spotkania z Devreme? Myślisz, że uznają to za zwykły zbieg okoliczności? Policjant zostaje  
porwany przez ludzi, których Ioan i Iolanda właśnie odwiedzili! Och nie, kto mógł wygadać? - powiedziała zirytowana dziewczyna i  
uniosła ręce w geście rezygnacji.  
\- Nie bądź głupia, siostrzyczko. To oczywiste, że Deverme zatrudnią kogoś, by porwał inspektora. Sami nigdy się nie wychylają, pamiętasz?  
Wiesz także, że mają tutaj wiele 'purpurowych płaszczy', którzy wykonują za nich brudną robotę. Szef zniszczy projekt i to laboratorium,  
oni oddadzą mu jego ukochanego i będzie po sprawie. Nikt nas nie oskarży i nie będzie podejrzewać.  
Ioan skrzyżował ramiona i zamknął zmęczone oczy. Potrzebował krwi.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że masz rację, bo inaczej będziemy mieli przesrane - dziewczyna wciąż wydawała się wściekła na brata.

Reszta podróży była spokojna, choć rodzeństwo nadal było zbyt złe, by rozmawiać. Kiedy zbliżali się do wsi, poprzedzającej posiadłość  
Mycrofta, Ioan poprosił kierowcę, by ten zatrzymał samochód. Musiał zapolować. Iolanda zignorowała brata i patrzyła przez okno ze  
znudzonym wyrazem twarzy. Ioan wysiadł z pojazdu bez pożegnania. Nie dbał o nic więcej, chciał jedynie znaleźć dobre miejsce i ofiarę.

Wiele lat wcześniej Ioan obiecał sobie, że będzie wysysał krew tylko z ludzi, którzy byli na skraju śmierci. Jednakże, jeśli w pobliżu  
nie było żadnego szpitala, pożywiał się starcami. Myślał, że to było najsprawiedliwsze rozwiązanie. Młodzi ludzie mieli przed sobą  
całe życie, a Ioan nauczył się szanować każdą żywą istotę, pomimo swojej natury, która nakazywała mu ich krzywdzić. Niektórzy mogli  
myśleć, że Ioan nie dbał o ludzi, jednak to nie była prawda, trzymał się na dystans, ale tylko dla ich własnego dobra. Nie obwiniał ich  
również za ból i urazy, ponieważ zaznał go jedynie od innych wampirów, jego braci.

Był zadowolony, gdy znalazł we wsi dwie osoby w śpiączce. Wyssał z nich krew przez ugryzienie w zgięciu łokcia, dzięki czemu nikt nie  
miałby o nic podejrzeń. W końcu ślady igieł robiły swoje. Kiedy skończył i usłyszał pisk maszyn, ogłaszający ich śmierć, szybko wyskoczył  
przez okno i ulotnił się niczym kot z pełnym brzuchem.

Po powrocie udał się prosto do swojego pokoju w domku dla służby. Mieli pół godziny, do spotkania z Mycroftem w jego biurze, musieli  
złożyć mu raport z tego, co udało im się dowiedzieć w Rumunii. Nalał wody do wanny i wszedł do środka. Kochał tę część dnia, w której  
mógł po prostu zapomnieć o reszcie świata i zniknąć bez słowa. Robił tak od zawsze, nawet kiedy był jeszcze człowiekiem. Jednak jego  
siostra była całkowitym przeciwieństwem, kochała rozmawiać i przebywać w towarzystwie innych. Jednak po przemianie, trochę się  
zmieniła. Izolowała się coraz więcej, jednak daleko było jej do Ioana.

Kiedy skończył, wytarł się i ubrał. Wkrótce Iolanda zapukała do jego pokoju. Otworzył je, skinął głową i wyszedł z domu w towarzystwie  
siostry. Samochód Mycrofta był już zaparkowany. Najwidoczniej starszy z braci przyjechał do posiadłości zaraz po nich. Weszli do domu  
i udali się prosto do biura na ostatnim piętrze. Ioan był zupełnie spokojny, co innego jego siostra. Zapukała w duże mahoniowe drzwi.  
\- Sir?  
\- Wejść - odezwał się Myroft.

Mężczyzna siedział za wielkim stołem, był oparty o fotel a jego ręce skrzyżowane na piersi. Był spokojny, jakby nie miał zmartwień.  
\- Dzień dobry, panie Holmes - rodzeństwo powiedziało jednocześnie.  
Mycroft posłał im uprzejmy uśmiech.  
\- Dzień dobry. Proszę, usiądźcie.  
Czekał, aż bliźniacy zajmą miejsce, po czym kontynuował.  
\- A więc... spędziliście dobry czas w ojczyźnie?  
\- Nie było rewelacyjnie, ale strasznie też nie. Dziękujemy, że pan pyta, sir - powiedziała Iolanda z serdecznym uśmiechem.  
\- To dobrze. A teraz... jakie macie dla mnie informacje?  
\- Nie zbyt istotne, sir. Dowiedzieliśmy się jedynie o kilku miejscach w Wielkiej Brytanii, które kontrolują.  
Iolanda założyła nogę na nogę i kontynuowała.  
\- Używają jakichś magazynów, aby przetrzymywać tam ludzi, którzy potem trafiają jako pokarm do innych wampirów.  
Mycroft westchnął.  
\- Macie adresy tych magazynów?  
\- Tak, sir. Przyniosłam je ze sobą - powiedziała Iolanda i wyciągnęła z kieszeni zwinięty kawałek papieru, po czym położyła go na stole.  
\- Jest ich w sumie trzy.

Ta informacja była prawdziwa. Rodzeństwu nie sprawiło wiele trudu, by dostać się do wnętrza zamku i podsłuchać szepty innych wampirów,  
którzy pracowali dla królewskiej rodziny. Czasami wszystko, co musieli zrobić, to porozmawiać z właściwymi osobami, którzy bardzo łatwo  
udostępniali informacje za obietnicę dużej sumy pieniędzy.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Muszę sprawdzić te magazyny i zrobić porządek.  
Mycroft wziął kartkę i czytał adresy przez kilka sekund.  
\- Coś jeszcze?  
\- Nie, sir - bliźniacy powiedzieli jednocześnie. Iolanda wydawała się spokojniejsza.  
\- W takim razie możecie odejść - odpowiedział Mycroft i sięgnął po telefon, by zadzwonić do swoich ludzi.

Rodzeństwo opuściło pokój. Ioan obserwował siostrę, która tarła zmęczone oczy.  
\- Czujesz się lepiej? - zapytał w języku rumuńskim.  
\- Jeszcze nie za bardzo. Poczekajmy, aż gówno walnie w wentylator ***** , wtedy zapytaj mnie ponownie - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. _A więc_  
 _wciąż jest na mnie wściekła. No cóż..._ Ioan nie miał w tej chwili ochoty, by ją pocieszać.

Iolanda przyśpieszyła kroku, zostawiając brata samego. Ioan postanowił pójść do biblioteki, wybrać jakąś książkę i poczytać w ogrodzie.  
Mycroft zawsze dawał im kilka dni wolnego, po długiej podróży, choć tak naprawdę nie potrzebowali tego. Kiedy Ioan wszedł w końcu do  
biblioteki, zobaczył Isadorę, która właśnie czyściła półki i nuciła pod nosem jakąś piosenkę. Wyglądała na szczęśliwą.

\- Cześć - odezwał się Ioan niskim tonem, zatrzymując się tuż za nią.  
\- Och witam, Ioan - posłała mu nerwowy uśmiech.  
\- Jak minęła podróż?

Nie odpowiedział, chodził jedynie po pokoju i zabierał książki z półek, nawet nie patrząc na ich tytuły. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego  
przez chwilę, po czym wróciła do sprzątania. Ioan wiedział, że pozostali służący nie przepadają za nim i jego siostrą. Ich zdaniem rodzeństwo  
było zbyt ciche, dziwne i zamknięte w sobie. Jednak bliźniacy nigdy nie przejmowali się zdobywaniem przyjaciół, bo od małego nauczyli  
się nie ufać nikomu.

\- Wydajesz się szczęśliwa - powiedział, zaskakując dziewczynę.  
\- A tak. Eee... - dziewczyna odchrząknęła nerwowo.  
\- ... John i pan Holmes mają zamiar spędzić tu kilka dni.  
\- A cieszysz się, bo...? - Ioan uniósł brew z zapytaniem.  
\- No cóż... Bardzo lubię towarzystwo Johna. On jest kochany. Jest pierwszym panem, który rozmawia z nami bez przeszkód i uprzedzeń.  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl.  
\- On nie jest naszym panem -powiedział Ioan pogardliwym tonem.  
\- Jest, kiedy przebywa w posiadłości - odpowiedziała, po czym znów wróciła do sprzątania.  
\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego pan Holmes pozwolił, by człowiek mieszał się w nasze sprawy. Powinnaś widzieć go w tym domu nad jeziorem,  
był taki przerażony i zdegustowany. Widziałem strach w jego oczach. Dlatego poważnie nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego nadal chcą mu  
pozwalać, kręcić się w naszym świecie - powiedział szczerze.

Nawet w tej chwili mógł sobie przypomnieć sympatię, jaką poczuł do tego biednego chłopca w noc, gdy zabił Victorię. Blondyn był zbyt  
mały i kruchy, by wkręcić się ten cały plugawy świat wampirów.  
\- Oni się kochają - powiedziała dziewczyna, która patrzyła na Ioana, jakby ten powiedział coś zupełnie bez sensu.  
\- Uważasz, że to wystarczające uzasadnienie?  
Ioan miał w dłoniach wystarczającą ilość książek, więc odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Dokonują własnych wyborów i myślę, że ta miłość jest tego warta - jej głos był niski i niespokojny.  
\- W takim razie, jesteś głupia - odpowiedział Ioan, po czym westchnął i wyszedł z biblioteki, nie oglądając się za siebie.

*** Zdanie: aż gówno walnie w wentylator (dosłownie: when the shit hits the fan) oznacza sytuacje, w której zdajemy sobie sprawę, że mamy**   
**totalnie przerąbane.**


	3. Niezapisany

_"Łamię tradycje, czasami moje starania przekraczają szablony. Zostaliśmy stworzeni, by się nie mylić, ale ja nie potrafię tak żyć"._

✲✲✲

John był bardzo podekscytowany, miał wrócić do posiadłości po kilku miesiącach przerwy. Skończył szkołę z bardzo dobrymi stopniami,  
była to zasługa Sherlocka, który pomagał mu w nauce. W dniu, kiedy zadzwonił do nich Mycroft i zaprosił, by przy okazji Sherlock mógł  
pomóc w jakiejś sprawie - John usłyszał jedynie, że była bardzo ważna - chłopak był bardzo szczęśliwy. Miło było mieć trochę wolnego,  
zanim znów zacząłby się nowy rok szkolony, na dodatek mógł spotkać się z Isadorą. Kochał towarzystwo Sherlocka mocniej, niż cokolwiek  
innego na świecie, ale tęsknił również za innymi wampirami.

W momencie, gdy samochód zatrzymał się przed posiadłością, twarz Johna rozpromieniała. Sherlock chwycił jego dłoń i ścisnął, John  
wiedział, co to znaczy. Geniusz pragnął szczęścia blondyna, ale nie był zbyt zadowolony, jeżeli to nie on był powodem, dla którego  
chłopiec czuł się tak jak teraz. John powoli przyzwyczajał się do zaborczości i zazdrości swojego wampira. Uścisnął dłoń detektywa  
uspokajająco.

\- Jak długo cię nie będzie?  
\- Nie wiem, ale mam nadzieję, że nie za długo. Mycroft nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć przez telefon - burknął Sherlock zmęczonym tonem.  
Lubił rozwiązywać zagadki, które sam sobie wybierał. Nie przepadał za zleceniami od brata, lecz tym razem nie miał wyboru, ponieważ  
Mycroft w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy bardzo im pomógł.

Gdy wysiedli z samochodu, wciąż trzymali się za ręce. Poszli prosto w stronę drzwi wejściowych. John spojrzał na piękny ogród i skinął  
głową do Bethany i Louise, które przycinały krzewy w wielkich kapeluszach, przykrywających ich ciemne włosy. Odwzajemniły przywitanie  
i również skinęły głowami. Chwilę później blondyn zobaczył wampira, który od długiego czasu wywoływał u niego koszmary. W snach Ioan  
zawsze miał na sobie czarny kaptur, zakrywający mu twarz z wyjątkiem brązowych oczu, które błyszczały się i wpatrywały wprost w Johna.  
Uśmiechał się zakrwawionymi ustami. John budził się ze strachu, był spocony i przeszywały go dreszcze. Sherlock zawsze w takich momentach  
trzymał go w swoich ramionach i uspokajająco szeptał do ucha.

Ioan czytał książkę, ale spojrzał na Johna z tym samym pustym wyrazem twarzy. Uwagę Johna zwrócił głos Sherlocka.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, kochanie?  
\- Tak. Po prostu uwielbiam to miejsce - powiedział John z uśmiechem i przechylił głowę do pocałunku.

Sherlock nie wydawał się za bardzo przekonany, dlatego objął talię ukochanego swoim ramieniem. Zanim dotarli do drzwi, pojawiła się  
Isadora z wielkim uśmiechem na piegowatej twarzy. John podbiegł w jej stronę i przytulił ją mocno. W porównaniu z nim, jej ciało było  
przerażająco zimne.

\- Witaj, Isa! Tęskniłem za tobą!  
Dziewczyna była nieśmiała, starała się zachować formalny ton w obecności Sherlocka.  
\- Witaj, John. Ja również się za tobą stęskniłam. Dzień dobry, panie Holmes.  
\- Dzień dobry - odpowiedział chłodno Sherlock.  
\- John, muszę iść na górę, żeby porozmawiać z moim męczącym bratem. Isadora, upewnij się, że John będzie nakarmiony i wypoczęty.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, lecz John żachnął się, słysząc słowa ukochanego.  
\- Sam potrafię się sobą zająć, wiesz?  
\- Wiem, ale kiedy nie ma mnie w pobliżu, najlepiej zajmą się tobą inne wampiry - powiedział Sherlock. Chwycił szczękę blondyna i  
pocałował go delikatnie w usta.  
\- Niedługo do ciebie dołączę.  
\- Pozdrów ode mnie Mycrofta - odezwał się John dokuczliwym tonem.  
\- Chciałbyś... - rzucił geniusz, idąc po schodach.

Isadora i John zachichotali.  
\- Chodź, John. Przygotowaliśmy dla ciebie dobrą przekąskę - powiedziała dziewczyna, wskazując na kuchnię.  
John zobaczył stół pełen słodkości, pieczywa, sera, wędlin i oczywiście herbaty. Chłopak klasnął wesoło w dłonie i podniecony, usiadł  
na swoim miejscu. Och, jak on bardzo kochał to miejsce. Przez większość czasu w mieszkaniu zwykle zamawiał jedzenie przez telefon,  
rzadko gotował sam, a nawet gdy miał na to ochotę, lodówka była pusta.

\- Fantastyczne! Bardzo dziękuję! - wykrzyknął.  
\- To dla nas przyjemność - odpowiedziała dziewczyna z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- A więc... - zaczął John i ugryzł kawałek chleba z szynką.  
\- ...co słychać u twojej rodziny?  
\- Mają się dobrze. Pojechali wczoraj do pobliskiej wioski, żeby kupić ci jakieś ubrania.  
\- Słucham? Och, czuję się naprawdę zaszczycony, ale nie musieli tego robić - odpowiedział John z pełnymi ustami. Zawsze był pod  
wrażeniem tego, jak bardzo się nim opiekowali, ale czuł się nieco winny i zakłopotany.

\- Uwielbiamy cię rozpieszczać, John. Zawsze jesteś dla nas taki miły. Melody poprosiła mnie, żeby powiedzieć ci, że jesteś najlepszym  
człowiekiem, jakiego spotkała.  
Isadora zaczęła sprzątać jakieś rzeczy na blacie w kuchni, tymczasem John zarumienił się, słysząc ten komplement.  
\- To bardzo miłe z jej strony, ale dlaczego sama mi tego nie powiedziała?  
\- Melody i Patricia czyszczą basen, dostały takie polecenie od pana Holmesa. Chyba będziemy mieli w tym tygodniu więcej gości.  
\- Naprawdę? Kogo jeszcze?  
\- Mężczyzna. Nie jesteśmy pewni czy rzeczywiście przyjedzie, ale jeśli pan Holmes rozkazał na wyczyścić basen i ostatnie piętro  
domu, to zgaduję, że chyba pojawi się tutaj - powiedziała prawie szeptem.  
\- Kim jest ten mężczyzna? - zapytał John z nieskrywaną ciekawością.  
\- Greg Lestrade. On jest... przyjacielem pana Holmesa. - Isadora posłała Johnowi minę "wiesz co mam przez to na myśli".  
\- Och! Naprawdę? Czy on jest wampirem?  
\- Nie, pan Lestrade jest człowiekiem, jak ty. Jednak jeszcze nigdy nie przestąpił progu tego domu, bo zawsze coś stoi na przeszkodzie.  
Mimo to zawsze wykonujemy rozkazy pana Holmesa, czyścimy basen i wszystkie pokoje - westchnęła Isadora.  
\- To ciekawe - powiedział zamyślony John i zrobił łyk herbaty.  
\- Jak ci się wydaje, dlaczego tak się dzieje? - dopytywał.  
\- To...  
\- ...nie nasza sprawa. Prawda, Isadora? - przerwał jej znajomy głos.

John odwrócił się na krześle, by spojrzeć na Ioana. Stał oparty plecami o białą ścianę niedaleko drzwi. Jego ramiona były skrzyżowane  
na piersi, a pod pachą trzymał książkę. Miał na sobie czarną zwiewną kurtkę, szarą koszulę i niebieskie jeansy. Jego długie proste włosy  
związane były w pół kucyk. John upił jeszcze trochę herbaty, próbując ukryć dyskomfort spowodowany przez imponującego wampira,  
stojącego tak blisko niego.

\- Tak, masz rację - powiedziała Isadora, spojrzała w dół i kontynuowała sprzątanie.  
\- Co to za książka? - zapytał John, starając się przełamać lody.  
Ioan zmarszczył na chwilę brwi, po czym wziął książkę i pokazał mu okładkę, nie mówiąc ani słowa.  
\- 'Śmierć na Nilu', napisana przez panią Christie. Jedna z moich ulubionych książek. Była świetną autorką, prawda? - powiedział John,  
posyłając wampirowi przyjazny uśmiech.  
\- Była okej - Ioan odpowiedział cicho. Blondyn zauważył, że głos wampira nie był tak głęboki, jak Sherlocka, ale chrypka sprawiała  
niesamowite wrażenie. Dzięki niej głos Ioana był naprawdę imponujący.  
\- Wolę książkę 'Kurtyna' - dodał wampir.  
\- Też fantastyczna, ale uważam, że jest trochę za smuta. Wolę czytać książki ze szczęśliwymi zakończeniami. Życie jest już wystarczająco  
dobijające i tragiczne - powiedział John, po czym ugryzł kawałek ciasta.  
\- Ta książka jest realistyczna. I nie myślę, że jest smutna, raczej do zaakceptowania.

Ioan podszedł bliżej, by zająć miejsce obok Johna, lecz zatrzymał się w miejscu, gdy głos Sherlocka wypełnił pokój.  
\- John! - warknął wampir, patrząc w kierunku Ioana. Sherlock stanął pomiędzy nimi i chwycił ramiona ukochanego.  
\- Muszę iść. Mycroft pojedzie razem ze mną. Musimy rozwiązać kilka problemów związanych z handlem krwią. Muszę znaleźć źródła tej  
sprawy, gdzieś w okolicach Londynu. Dlatego najprawdopodobniej nie będzie mnie przez kilka dni.

Sherlock ukląkł naprzeciw Johna, by się z nim zrównać.  
\- Nie martw się, kochanie. Będziesz tu bezpieczny, nic ci nie grozi. Już niedługo będziesz miał towarzystwo. Człowieka, więc nie będziesz  
otoczony przez same wampiry. W porządku? Postaram się wrócić, najszybciej jak się da.  
\- To TY się nie martw. Mnie nic się nie stanie. Idź, złap tych przestępców, i wracaj do mnie.

John przybliżył twarz Sherlocka i pocałował go mocno w usta, nie przejmując się tym, że nie byli sami.  
\- Kocham cię - powiedział geniusz, głaszcząc policzek Johna.  
\- Ja ciebie też - chłopiec przygryzł zadziornie czubek nosa ukochanego.  
Sherlock wstał i zmrużył oczy, gdy spojrzał na Ioana, po czym wyszedł z kuchni bez słowa.


	4. W niektóre noce

_"W niektóre noce, chciałbym, aby to wszystko się skończyło, bo dla odmiany przydałoby mi się paru przyjaciół"._

✲✲✲

\- Jadę z nimi. Mycroft powiedział, że mogę się przydać z moim rumuńskim - powiedziała Ioalnda, gdy myła swoje długie włosy.  
\- Chcesz jechać z nami? Jeszcze jedna para kieł zawsze może się przydać - dodała.  
\- Nie, dziękuję. Nie jestem w nastroju - odpowiedział Ioan. Stał opart o balustradę na balkonie w domu służby.  
\- Nie jesteś w nastroju do pracy? To dziwne.  
Iolanda wciąż wydawała się trochę na niego zła, ale jej głosy był rozbawiony.  
\- Tak właściwie, to czuję, że szybciej tutaj coś się wydarzy - powiedział, krzyżując ramiona.  
\- Co masz na myśli? - Iolanda wyglądała na zdezorientowaną.  
\- Chłopak szefa przyjeżdża do posiadłości... - Ioan mówił w języku rumuńskim.  
\- ...co oznacza, że Devreme spróbują go tu znaleźć.  
\- Oni nie są na tyle szaleni, by się tu pojawić.  
\- Tak myślisz, siostro? Co prawda jest ich w Wielkiej Brytanii niewielu, ale 'purpurowe płaszcze' są starsi od nas, a co za tym idzie  
silniejsi i bardziej doświadczeni. Bez problemu pokonają wszystkich ochroniarzy szefa - powiedział Ioan mrocznym tonem.  
\- Poza tym, wiedzą o tym miejscu, po prostu jak dotąd nie mieli wystarczająco powodów, by nas odwiedzić.

Ioalnda na moment odwróciła wzrok.  
\- Nawet jeśli nasz rację i 'purpurowe płaszcze' pojawią się tutaj, to masz kolejny powód, by pojechać razem ze mną! Jeżeli w tym czasie,  
żaden z nas nie będzie w posiadłości, szef będzie miał jeszcze mniej powodów, by nas podejrzewać!  
Ioan przewrócił oczami.  
\- Pomyśl przez chwilę! Jeżeli będę w pobliżu, będziemy mieć dowód w postaci świadków, że bardzo starałem się uratować ukochanego  
naszego szefa.  
\- Czy to jest jedyny powód, dla którego chcesz zostać?  
\- A jaki miałby być inny, Iolanda?  
Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i włożyła karmazynowy płaszcz.  
\- Nieważne. Miej oczy otwarte, braciszku. Wrócimy w ciągu kilku dni. Do zobaczenia.

Ioan skinął głową i obserwował, jak jego siostra opuszcza pokój. Pomyślał, że będzie dobrze, jeśli na chwilę będą osobno. Lubił jej  
towarzystwo, ale był czasami zmęczony tymi samymi rozmowami, tymi samymi pustymi spojrzeniami i tym przeklętym chłodem,  
który od niej bił. Mówiąc szczerze, Ioan był wyczerpany ciągłą obecnością wampirów, ponieważ one nie dodawały niczego ciekawego  
do jego życia. Zawsze były bardzo poważne i jakby zamrożone, nie mógł wyczuć od nich niczego, żadnych emocji. Były jak puste cienie,  
które krzątały się bez celu. Ioan nigdy nie prosił, by zostać jednym z nich, kochał być człowiekiem, ale jego siostra niemal błagała, by  
mogła zostać przemieniona. Dwieście trzydzieści lat i wciąż czuł ten sam smutek, gdy rano obudził się, a jego życie zostawało takie samo.  
Chciał zamknąć oczy i już nigdy ich nie otworzyć.

Dzięki rozmowie z Johnem tego samego ranka poczuł ciepło w piersi. Nawet nie wiedział, że nadal może czuć takie rzeczy. To było dobre,  
nawet fantastyczne. Czuł światło i ciepło, emanujące z blond chłopca. Przez chwilę Ioan mógł nawet zrozumieć, dlaczego Sherlock  
zdecydował się, by pozwolić Johnowi wkroczyć w ten pusty i ciemny świat. Jego niewinność i wrażliwość oraz te uczciwe oczy i uśmiech,  
to wszystko było zbyt cenne, by z tego zrezygnować. Jednak po chwili myśli Ioana wróciły na właściwe tory. Zdał sobie sprawę, że  
detektyw był głupi, bo pozwolił tak cennemu skarbowi, błądzić po tym mrocznym świecie samemu. John był bardzo narażony na  
niebezpieczeństwo. Sherlock powinien wiedzieć, że wampiry nie są godne zaufania i w każdej chwili mogą skrzywdzić blond chłopca.

Ioan spojrzał w stronę ogrodu i zobaczył czarne samochody, które opuszczały posiadłość. Jego wampirze oczy widziały Johna, wyglądającego  
przez okno w kuchni, z głową opartą na lewej dłoni i neutralnym wyrazem twarzy. Ioan pomyślał, o kontynuowaniu ich wcześniejszej  
rozmowy, ale przypomniał sobie spojrzenie Sherlocka, który ostrzegał go, by trzymał się z dala od chłopca. Oczywiście Ioan rozumiał  
drugiego wampira, on również byłby zaborczy, jeśli chodziłoby o Johna. Postanowił wrócić do posiadłości, ale ominąć szerokim łukiem  
kuchnię, w której siedział John i Isadora. Ruszył w stronę salonu, gdzie w pobliżu schodów stał duży ciemny fortepian. Minęło sporo czasu,  
od kiedy ostatni raz dotykał klawiszy.

Zamknął oczy i pozwolił, by jego palce zaczęły tańczyć na instrumencie. Zawsze, gdy grał, czuł, że chociaż na chwilę znów może stać się  
człowiekiem. Przypominał sobie, gdy siedział i uczył się gry razem z matką, na długo, zanim to wszystko się zaczęło. Zanim jego dom został  
spalony, a jego rodzina rozdzielona. Miękkie brzmienie muzyki było jak delikatne muskanie w jego uszach. Jego umysł dryfował niczym  
jacht na spokojnym błękitnym oceanie.

\- Sonata Księżycowa - Ioan usłyszał obok siebie znajomy głos.  
Otworzył oczy i zobaczył Johna, siedzącego na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Jego policzki były zaczerwienione, a duże niebieskie  
oczy wpatrywały się w niego z błyskiem. Wyglądał tak pięknie i krucho. Ioan nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio czuł pragnienie, by chronić kogoś,  
tak bardzo, jak w tej chwili Johna.

\- Tak - odpowiedział po prostu.  
\- Grasz tak pięknie - dodał John, uśmiechając się do niego delikatnie.  
\- Dziękuję - głos Ioana był gruby i chrapliwy. Wampir kiwnął głową i wstał ze swojego miejsca. Powinien odejść, odejść jak najdalej.  
\- Czy moja obecność cię irytuje? - usłyszał głos blondyna, gdy był już w połowie schodów. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Johna. Chciał  
powiedzieć, że nie. To on powinien być tym, który go drażni.  
\- Nie - to wszystko, co mógł wydusić.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że nie mówisz mi prawdy. Zawsze mnie unikasz i uciekasz ode mnie - John spojrzał na Ioana uczciwym, lecz jednocześnie  
wymagającym wzrokiem.

Ioan wrócił do fortepianu i stanął w obok chłopca. Skrzyżował ramiona i spojrzał w sufit. Rozmyślał nad tym, co powinien powiedzieć. Jak  
mógł wyjaśnić Johnowi, że robi mu przysługę, trzymając się od niego z dala? Wampiry nie był godne zaufania. Jak mógł wytłumaczyć mu,  
że powinien czym prędzej uciec od Sherlocka, zanim ten zdecyduje się zamienić go w jednego z nich? Nie zdążył nic wymyślić, bo  
przerwał mu głos Johna.

\- Wszystko w porządku. Nie jestem własnością Sherlocka, wiesz? Robię to, co chcę, dlatego nie musisz bać się jego zazdrości. Uszanuje  
to, jeśli zdecyduję się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić. Bardzo lubię rozmawiać z wampirami. Jesteście fascynujący.  
John wstał i położył dłonie na swojej tali z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Dlaczego? Dlaczego uważasz, że jesteśmy fascynujący? - zapytał Ioan. Zmarszczył brwi, bo nie mógł pojąć słów Johna.  
\- Jesteśmy niczym wygłodniałe umarlaki, które zabijają i krzywdzą wszystkich wokół siebie.

John potrząsnął głową z poważną miną i westchnął.  
\- Nie doceniasz tego, kim jesteś. Powinieneś spojrzeć na siebie moimi oczami. Mógłbyś uświadomić sobie, jak bardzo jesteście piękni,  
jak potężni i imponujący! Owszem, jesteście w stanie łatwo wyrządzić szkody, ale jednocześnie stać was, by robić niesamowite i dobre  
rzeczy, dzięki temu, co zostało wam dane. Jeżeli patrzysz na siebie jedynie ze złej strony, powinieneś to zmienić. Może powinieneś  
spróbować być inny od wszystkich pozostałych wampirów, jeżeli twoje obecne 'ja' tak bardzo cię męczy i przeraża.

Ioan nie wiedział przez chwilę, co powiedzieć. John był kimś o wiele więcej, niż przypuszczał. Chłopiec udowodnił, jak bardzo był mądry  
i odważny. Mówił tak prosto, stojąc twarzą w twarz z wampirem. Wspominał o rzeczach, które miały sens, które Ioan ignorował przez tak  
długi czas. Rzeczy, które po prostu do tej pory go nie obchodziły. Instynktownie zbliżył się do Johna.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał blondyn zmartwionym tonem, po czym dotknął prawego ramienia wampira.  
Ioan poczuł, że coś dziwnego zaczęło dziać się w jego żołądku, od samego ciepłego dotyku chłopca.  
\- Nigdy nie było lepiej.  
To była prawda, chociaż w jednocześnie nigdy nie czuł się tak źle.


	5. Nie myśleć

_"Nigdy nie powinienem myśleć, co jest w Twoim sercu. Co jest w naszym domu, to wszystko, czego chce"._

 ✲✲✲

Johna obudziły promyki słońca, drażniące jego oczy i pośpieszne kroki za drzwiami sypialni. Wstał i poszedł do łazienki, by wziąć szybki  
prysznic. Ubrał jeansy i kremowy sweter, po czym wyszedł z pokoju z nieco potarganymi włosami. Melody i Patricia biegały po schodach  
na ostatnim piętrze z torbami i pudełkami w swoich drobnych dłoniach. Gdy Melanie pojawiła się obok niego z czarną walizką, John  
postanowił zapytać, skąd to całe zamieszanie.

\- Melanie, co się dzieje?  
\- Przyjechał pan Lestrade - powiedziała z uśmiechem i odeszła, by odnieść bagaż.

Ostatnio wiele razy słyszał to nazwisko. Dowiedział się, że Gregory Lestrade był inspektorem policji w Scotland Yardzie. Podobnie jak  
on był człowiekiem a do tego kochankiem Mycrofta (chociaż podobno ich związek miał zostać w sekrecie) od pięciu lat. John zszedł  
na dół i zobaczył Ioana, który stał przy drzwiach z założonymi rękami i zmrużonymi oczami. Patrzył na coś, co działo się przed domem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał blondyn, który zbliżał się w jego kierunku.  
\- Tak - odpowiedział, odwracając głowę, by spojrzeć na chłopca, który stał obok niego.  
\- Dobrze spałeś?  
\- Tak, dzięki - John i wampir wymienili się uśmiechami.

Chłopiec spojrzał przed siebie i zobaczył siwego mężczyznę, który rozmawiał z jednym z pracowników ochrony. Po kilku sekundach  
ruszył - raczej podbiegł - w kierunku posiadłości. Ioan prychnął i odwrócił się na pięcie, po czym bez słowa poszedł na piętro. Jednak  
John został w miejscu i czekał na Lestrada.

\- Witaj - powiedział.  
\- Cześć - odpowiedział starszy mężczyzna i ściągnął z nosa okulary przeciwsłoneczne.  
\- Jesteś John, prawda?  
\- Tak, a ty Greg. Miło mi cię poznać - powiedział John, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń. Mężczyzna potrząsnął ją z uśmiechem.  
\- Mnie również. To świetnie, że nie jestem jedynym człowiekiem w tym miejscu - dodał z westchnieniem.  
\- To dlatego zdecydowałeś się w końcu przyjechać i zostać jakiś czas? - zapytał John i momentalnie zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział  
za dużo. Greg zamknął za sobą frontowe drzwi.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, to tak - odpowiedział. Nagle głos Isadory odbił się echem w salonie.  
\- Śniadanie jest gotowe.  
\- To dobrze, bo jestem głodny - powiedział Lestrade.  
\- Ja też, chodźmy coś zjeść - dodał chłopiec.

Siedzieli przy stole, podczas gdy wampiry podawały im do stołu coraz to nowsze talerze z daniami. John czuł się niezmiernie wdzięczny,  
ale i również trochę winny.  
\- Dziękuję, Isadora. Jesteś fantastyczna.

Lestrade pochłaniał wszystko, co stało na stole. Wyglądał na wygłodniałego. John obserwował go przez chwilę i stwierdził, że mężczyzna  
musi być zmęczony. Nie znał go za dobrze, ale domyślał się, że owo zmęczenie nie było spowodowane długą podróżą, lecz trudami życia.  
Może jego praca była zbyt wymagająca? Może męczyło go to ciągłe ukrywanie, kim jest jego ukochany? A może po prostu martwił się o  
Mycrofta, który był teraz tak bardzo daleko? John również martwił się o swojego wampira. Już zdążył się stęsknić za Sherlockiem.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Lestrade i John momentalnie uświadomił sobie, że wciąż się w niego wpatrywał.  
\- Co? Przepraszam. Po prostu... wyglądasz na zmęczonego.  
Starszy mężczyzna zachichotał.  
\- A ty nie jesteś?  
John zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Słuchaj, nie ma sensu udawać, prawda? Wiesz, że jestem z Mycorftem, a ja wiem, że ty i Sherlock jesteście parą. Jesteśmy ludźmi,  
ich ludźmi, a to jest cholernie męczące. Zwłaszcza kiedy trzymają nas przed wszystkimi w sekrecie - powiedział Greg, popijając herbatę.  
\- Trzymają nas w sekrecie? Sherlock tego nie robi. To znaczy, jest bardzo zaborczy, ale nie ukrywamy tego, że jesteśmy razem. Wszyscy,  
którzy nas znają, wiedzą o nas - powiedział John i ugryzł kawałek tosta.

Lestrade zawahał się przez moment, wydawał się bardzo zaskoczony.  
\- W takim razie cieszę się razem z tobą. Jednak z Myc jest inaczej. Mówi, że trzymając nasz romans w sekrecie, chroni mnie przed jego  
wrogami. Myślę, że to szlachetne z jego strony, ale i jednocześnie głupie. Wiem, jak się obronić.

John nie wiedział, co powinien odpowiedzieć, więc po prostu kontynuował jedzenie. Milczeli przez kilka niewygodnych minut, aż  
w końcu Lestrade przełamał ciszę chropowatym głosem.  
\- Dużo o tobie słyszałem, John. O tobie i całej tej sprawie z Victorią. Przykro mi, że musiałeś przez to przejść. My, ludzie, zawsze jesteśmy  
na straconej pozycji i zawsze to my mamy najbardziej przerąbane.  
\- Z każdej takiej sytuacji można wyciągnąć jakąś lekcję, prawda?

John starał się posłać Gregowi uspokajający uśmiech, ale mężczyzna nie dał się nabrać.  
\- Jak poznałeś Mycrfota? - zapytał chłopiec.  
Oczy Grega zaczęły błyszczeć.  
\- Tak właściwie, to poznałem go dzięki twojemu wampirowi. Sherlock przechodził przez trudny okres w życiu, stracił kontrolę. Victoria  
była zbyt zajęta sobą, żeby się nim przejmować.

John zadrżał, słysząc słowa Lestrada. Sherlock nic mu wcześniej nie mówił.  
\- Przyłapaliśmy go na czymś. Mycroft poprosił nas, nie, rozkazał nam go uwolnić. Ja się mu postawiłem. Powiedziałem mu, że coś jest  
nie tak z jego młodszym bratem, a on odparł, że powinienem o wszystkim zapomnieć i dać sobie spokój. Nie zrobiłem tego nawet, gdy  
moi ludzie wypuścili Sherlocka na wolność. Śledziłem go i obserwowałem. Byłem przekonany, że coś ukrywa i w tym momencie, przyłapał  
mnie Mycroft. Myślałem, że mnie zabije, ale on tylko spojrzał na mnie i powiedział "Jesteś bardzo upartym lisem, prawda?" i wtedy  
mnie pocałował.

John przechylił głowę, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
\- Oddałeś pocałunek?  
\- Nie. Uderzyłem go naprawdę z całej siły w tę jego zadowoloną minę.  
Mężczyźni roześmiali się głośno.  
\- Ale on wciąż mnie nachodził. Czasami nawet po prostu otwierałem okno swojego mieszkania i widziałem jego czarny samochód.  
W pracy było tak samo, to przeklęte auto jeździło za mną wszędzie. A pewnego dnia postanowiłem z nim porozmawiać i tak to się  
zaczęło.

John nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. Cieszył się, że Greg opowiedział mu o początkach jego związku z Mycroftem, ale jego żołądek  
wciąż był niewygodnie skręcony z powodu jednego zdania, które dotyczyło przeszłości Sherlocka. Nie chciał psuć nastroju drugiego  
mężczyzny, ale musiał zapytać.

\- Co takiego zrobił Sherlock? On... nigdy nic mi nie mówił na ten temat.  
Lestrade przeczesał dłonią po swoich siwych włosach.  
\- Rozumiem go, pewnie się boi, że jeśli się dowiesz, to przestaniesz go tak mocno kochać. Wiem, że to absurdalne, ale wampiry są  
pełne tajemnic, John. Milczą o niektórych sprawach i nie mówią nam całej prawdy, dla naszego dobra. A jeżeli spróbujemy dowiedzieć  
się o tym na własną rękę, wściekną się, zostawią nas samych na noc i sam wiesz...

John skrzyżował ramiona i spojrzał w dół. Sherlock wiedział o nim wszystko i wydawało mu się naturalne, że chciał wiedzieć wszystko  
o Sherlocku. John nie był zrobiony ze szkła, wiedział, że poradzi sobie, znając prawdę, nawet jeśli była ona bolesna lub niewygodna.  
Wiedział, że i tak będzie kochał swojego wampira, pomimo jego wad. Jego ciemnych i jasnych stron wraz we wszystkimi jego słabościami  
i zaletami. Jego myśli zostały przerwane przez dźwięk telefonu wewnątrz kieszeni. Kiedy wyjął go, by przeczytać wiadomość, na jego  
twarzy pojawił się szczery i promienny uśmiech.

 **Wszystko dobrze? Bardzo za tobą tęsknię - SH**  
\- O wilku mowa - John powiedział radośnie do Grega.  
**Tak, a u ciebie? Ja tęsknię za tobą bardziej - JW**  
Kilka sekund później telefon zadzwonił ponownie.  
**Same nudy, ale wkrótce skończymy. Już nie mogę się doczekać powrotu do ciebie - SH**  
 **To nie możliwe, żebyś tęsknił na mną bardziej niż ja za tobą - SH**

John poczuł, że jego policzki zrobiły się czerwone.  
\- Cóż, chyba pójdę wziąć prysznic i sprawdzić mój telefon. Myc najprawdopodobniej dzwoni do mnie jak szalony. Dokończymy później  
naszą rozmowę - powiedział Lestrade, po czym wstał i ruszył po schodach na piętro.  
\- W porządku - John posłał mu szczery uśmiech.

**Poznałem Lestrada i polubiłem go. Powiedział mi o tobie kilka rzeczy - JW**   
**Możemy porozmawiać o tym, jeśli chcesz. Chociaż nigdy nie myślałem, że to ważne - SH**   
**Wszystko, co ma związek z tobą, jest dla mnie ważne - JW**   
**Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo chcę cię teraz pocałować - SH**   
**A ja myślę o rzeczach, które moglibyśmy zrobić - JW**   
**Na pewno je zrobimy, a nawet więcej. Czekaj aż wrócę - SH**   
**Muszę iść. Mój gruby brat mnie pośpiesza. Bądź ostrożny. Kocham cię - SH**   
**Dbaj o siebie. Ja ciebie też - JW**


	6. Demony

_"Mówią, że jest to, co tworzysz, ja mówię, że to zależy od losu. Splecenie w mojej duszy, muszę pozwolić Ci odejść. Twoje oczy, one_   
_lśnią tak jasno. Chcę ocalić to światło. Nie mogę stąd uciec, dopóki nie pokażesz mi jak. Kiedy poczujesz moje ciepło, spójrz w moje_   
_oczy. Tam kryją się moje demony, tam kryją się moje demony. Nie podchodź zbyt blisko, w środku jest ciemno"._

✲✲✲

Ioan siedział, oparty plecami o imponujący dąb, który stał na tyłach posiadłości. John leżał na ziemi obok niego z zamkniętymi oczami  
i skrzyżowanymi kostkami. Wampir opowiadał mu o jego przeszłości oraz o tym, gdy został już przemieniony. John był bardzo zaciekawiony,  
z czego Ioan cieszył się niezmiernie. Nikt nigdy nie interesował się nim do tego stopnia, co sprawiało, że wampir czuł się szczęśliwy, lecz  
był jednocześnie zmartwiony.

Udało im się zbudować swego rodzaju przyjaźń w ciągu ostatnich czterech dni. Ku zaskoczeniu Iana, Mycroftowi i Sherlockowi zajęło  
więcej czasu, by zlikwidować podejrzane magazyny, niż wcześniej zakładali. Podobnie członkowie starożytnej rodziny Devreme nie  
spieszyli się do ataku na dom i porwania Lestrade'a. W innej sytuacji wampir przejąłby się tym, lecz teraz niemal odczuwał ulgę. Im dłużej  
jego szef zajmował się magazynami, tym dłużej miał towarzystwo Johna wyłącznie dla siebie. Jednak wiedział, że nie powinien się  
zbyt przywiązywać do blond chłopca, bo wcześniej czy później starszy z braci Holmes weźmie go ze sobą z powrotem do Londynu. Jak  
Ioan mógłby go za to winić? Gdyby mógł, zachowałby się tak samo. Uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo interesującą i pociągającą osobą był  
John i jak trudno było mu przebywać z dala od niego. Może powinien po prostu zrezygnować, zanim sprawy jeszcze bardziej się  
skomplikują? Przecież to i tak do niczego nie doprowadzi, prawda? Gdyby tylko mógł... Za każdym razem, gdy pomyślał o zostawieniu  
Johna, wystarczyło spojrzenie w te piękne niebieskie oczy, by momentalnie zmienił zdanie.

\- Sherlock napisał do mnie rano i powiedział, że ich wyjazd przedłuży się prawdopodobnie o dwa dni - powiedział John, rysując palcem  
wzorki na trawie. Wnętrzności Ioana skurczały się za każdym razem, gdy usłyszał wzmiankę o drugim wampirze.  
\- Założę się, że bardzo za nim tęsknisz.  
\- Oczywiście, ale rozłąka nie jest tak bolesna, jak myślałem.  
John otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Ioana.  
\- Dzięki tobie.  
\- Dzięki mnie? Co masz przez to na myśli? - zapytał wampir, starając się ukryć w głosie rosnącą ciekawość.  
\- Jesteś wspaniałym przyjacielem. Ja... ja... Wiesz, tak naprawdę nie musisz tego robić. To znaczy, kocham twoje towarzystwo tak  
samo, jak uwielbiam z tobą rozmawiać, ale zrozumiem, jeśli uważasz, że jestem nudny czy coś w tym stylu... Nie chcę, żebyś się  
zmuszał. Wiem, że czasami mogę być irytujący...

John przygryzł dolną wargę i spojrzał w niebo na chmury. Nagle Ioan chwycił go za pachy i odwrócił go w swoją stronę, dzięki czemu  
mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy.  
\- Jak na kogoś tak inteligentnego powiedziałeś już za dużo głupot. John, jesteś... - Ioan zamilkł, nie mógł tego powiedzieć.  
\- Jestem kim? - zapytał chłopiec ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Wampir zawahał się przez moment.  
\- Najlepszą rzeczą w tym miejscu. Jesteś najlepszą rzeczą w moim życiu. Jeśli nie ty, umarłbym z nudów.  
John zachichotał.  
\- Wy wampiry tak szybko się nudzicie.  
\- Przeżyliśmy za dużo lat, widzieliśmy za wiele i dużo też zrobiliśmy, więc nie ma wiele rzeczy, które nam imponują albo ciekawią.  
Chłopak usiadł wygodnie na ziemi i pochylił się w stronę wampira.  
\- Co tobie imponuje?

 _Ty._ Zanim Ioan pomyślał o lepszej odpowiedzi, w ich kierunku z wampirzą prędkością podbiegła Isadora i Patricia. Ich szybkość była  
niezwykła. Mycroft jasno wskazał, by unikały wszelkich popisów, podczas wizyty Johna i Grega w posiadłości. Dlatego Ioan szybko  
zorientował się, że coś było nie tak. _Wampiry z Devreme._

\- Pan Lestrade właśnie wrócił z pobliskiej wioski. Powiedział, że widział dwóch podejrzanych mężczyzn, którzy się mu przyglądali.  
Jest przekonany, że to wampiry. Nie widział, żeby śledziły go do posiadłości, ale co zrobimy, jeśli kręcą się gdzieś w pobliżu? Co mamy  
zrobić? Zadzwonić do pana Holmesa? - zapytała nerwowo Isadora.

Ioan kątem oka zobaczył, że John wstał z ziemi.  
\- Nie, nie siejmy paniki. Poproś wszystkich, żeby weszli do domu i na wszelki wypadek przygotowali jakieś bronie. Powiem strażnikom,  
aby pilnowali ogrodu, ja zajmę się posiadłością. Zrozumiałyście?

Służące kiwnęły głowami i pobiegły do domu, by zrobić, jak im kazano. Ioan spojrzał na Johna, który z całej siły starał się nie wyglądać na  
zdenerwowanego, chociaż wampir doskonale widział, w jakim był stanie.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, John. To prawdopodobnie nic takiego. Musiałem podjąć tylko pewne środki ostrożności. Chodźmy - powiedział  
wampir uspokajającym tonem i położył dłoń na dolnej części pleców chłopca, po czym obaj ruszyli do domu.

W posiadłości, Ioan poszedł do piwnicy po jego ulubiony, niemal zabytkowy kołek. Miał ciemny kolor i był bardzo poręczny. Do tego  
można było go przypiąć do paska. W czasach takich jak te, Ioan dołączyłby do reszty służby w osobnym domku, ale teraz za nic nie chciał  
spuszczać Johna z oka. Nawet na chwilę. Na szczęście mógł użyć wymówki, żeby pilnować Lestrade'a, więc nie musiał ruszać się z salonu.  
Greg siedział na kanapie i trzymał w dłoni pistolet. Tak jakby to miało w jakiś sposób zabić wampira.

John skulił się na schodach. Jego głowa odpoczywała na kolanach, a dłonie ściskały kostki. Wyglądał tak bezbronnie i krucho. Ioan był  
pewny, że nie powoli innym wampirom zbliżyć się do chłopca ani na centymetr. Nawet jeśli musiałby zabić Devreme i zniszczyć ich  
plan, co wiązał się z późniejszymi problemami. Jednak nie dbał o to. Najważniejsze było bezpieczeństwo Johna.

\- W porządku? - zapytał. Blondyn skinął głową.  
\- Jasne. W końcu minęło już pół godziny i nic się nie wydarzyło. Myślisz, że tu przyjdą?  
\- Miałem złe przeczucia, kiedy ich zobaczyłem - odezwał się Lestrade po raz pierwszy, odkąd zostali sami w posiadłości.  
\- To, co przykuło moją uwagę, to te ich purpurowe płaszcze.  
\- Purpurowe płaszcze? - zapytał John.  
\- Mycroft powiedział, że wampiry w takich płaszczach, są jednymi z najgorszych. Którzy najpierw zabijają, a dopiero później zadają  
pytania. Pracują dla jakiejś ważnej rodziny, czy coś w tym stylu.  
\- Nie rozumiem, co ich tu sprowadza. W posiadłości nie ma żadnego z panów Holmes. Powinni to już wiedzieć, bo oni zawsze są bardzo  
dobrze o wszystkim poinformowani - powiedział Ioan, spoglądając przez okno.  
\- Może... - odezwał się Greg, ale przerwał mu hałas pochodzący z zewnątrz.

Ioan mógł usłyszeć, jak serce Johna przyspiesza z każdą sekundą. Spojrzał na chłopca, który zdążył wstać z miejsca. Jego ręce ściśle  
oplatały ramiona, a nogi niemal trzęsły się ze strachu. Wampir chciał podbiec, przytulić go i powiedzieć, że nic mu nie grozi. Jednak nie  
mógł tego zrobić, musiał trzymać straż, musiał udawać, że nie wie, co się wydarzy. Usłyszał kolejne dwa głośne dźwięki, Lestrade wstał  
i podszedł do Ioana. Nadal nie mogli nic zobaczyć, lecz Ioan swoim wampirzym słuchem, doskonale słyszał dwóch mężczyzn, zbliżających  
się do nich. Mógł jeszcze ostrzec Lestrade'a, mógł powiedzieć mu, by uciekł i zniknął, póki jeszcze panował nad sytuacją, lecz nie zrobił  
tego. Wiedział, że gdyby pokrzyżował plany Devreme, Iolanda zapłaciłaby za to życiem. Jego siostra z pewnością nie zasługiwała, by  
cierpieć za jego czyny, więc milczał.

Wkrótce ich oczom ukazały się podejrzane wampiry. Mieli na sobie purpurowe peleryny a w rękach białe sztylety, typowe dla Devreme.  
Wcześniej prawdopodobnie pozbyli się strażników. Prawie żaden wampir na świecie nie był wystarczająco potężny, by ich zatrzymać.  
Chociaż Ioan był jednym z nielicznych, który mógł tego dokonać, wiedział, że tej nocy przegra. Wyciągnął kołek i spojrzał na Johna.

\- Idź do piwnicy, znajdź kołek, ukryj się i siedź cicho. Spróbuj się uspokoić, bo usłyszą bicie twojego serca. Okej?  
Blondynowi zajęło trochę czasu, zanim przyswoił sobie słowa Ioana, ale skinął głową i ruszył do piwnicy. Wampir zwrócił się do Grega.  
\- Twój pistolet niewiele pomoże, wiesz? Ale zgaduję, że nie przekonam cię do ukrycia.  
\- Dobrze zgadłeś - powiedział siwy mężczyzna.

 _Całe szczęście_. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Ioana, 'purpurowe płaszcze' weszły do posiadłości. Jeden z nich dostał się do środka przez komin,  
drugi przez wschodnie okno. Lestrade trzy razy postrzelił w pierś wielkiego wampira, który oczywiście nie padł martwy, jedynie wściekł się  
jeszcze bardziej. Ioan cofnął się o dwa kroki, gdy drugi wampir spróbował uderzyć go białym sztyletem. Gdyby mógł, oddałby Lestradea bez  
jakiejkolwiek walki. Jednak wiedział, że w dniu, gdy dostaną to, czego chcą i kiedy wypuszczą Grega, ten natychmiast opowie o wszystkim  
swojemu ukochanemu, a wtedy on i jego siostra będą mieli przerąbane. Postanowił grać odważnego i lojalnego sługę do samego końca.

Zobaczył Lestrade'a, któremu skończyły się naboje i który rzucał w wampira wszystkim, co miał pod ręką. Ioan odskoczył i podrapał drugiego  
z porywaczy kołkiem po łydce. Nie spowodował mu tym wielkiego bólu, ale zyskał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by większy wampir pochwycił  
Lestradea. Niestety Greg poruszał się niesamowicie szybko jak na człowieka i potrafił unikać ciosów. Ioan uderzył swojego przeciwnika tyłem  
kołka w twarz i kopnął go w brzuch. Oczywiście drugi wampir wiedział, że Ioan nie dawał z siebie wszystkiego, dlatego on również nie  
walczył, tak jak potrafił najlepiej. Devreme zapewne rozkazali mi, by nie zrobić przeciwnikom wielkiej krzywdy. Chcąc nie chcąc Ioan i jego  
siostra byli ważnymi informatorami, którzy pracowali dla rodziny królewskiej.

W końcu Lestrade upadł nieprzytomny na ziemię z białym sztyletem, wbitym w jego ramię. Ioan i jego przeciwnik momentalnie zaprzestali  
walki. Nikt ich nie widział, John był bezpieczny w piwnicy a służący w drugim domu. Wyższy wampir podniósł Grega i zarzucił go na plecy  
z wielką zręcznością.  
\- Macie go. Teraz odejdźcie - powiedział Ioan po rumuńsku.

Pozostali dwaj spojrzeli na siebie i zniknęli tak szybko, jak się pojawili. Na szczęście Ioan wyglądał, jak po naprawdę trudnej walce, dzięki  
czemu wiedział, że łatwiej zdoła przekonać pozostałych, że zrobił wszystko, by powstrzymać porywaczy. Lecz najpierw musiał zobaczyć  
Johna. Przez cały ten czas, słyszał bicie jego serca, chociaż chłopiec uspokajał się z każdą minutą. Wbiegł do piwnicy i zobaczył Johna, który  
siedział na podłodze i trzymał złoty kołek, za duży i zbyt ciężki jak na jego drobne dłonie. Ioan walczył z ochotą, bu się uśmiechnąć.

\- Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak. A ty? Co się tam stało?  
John wstał z podłogi, ale wciąż trzymał kołek blisko swojego serca. Ioan zbliżył się do niego, odebrał złoty przedmiot i rzucił na ziemię.  
\- Ze mną okej, jednak to była poważna walka. Nie mogłem pomóc Lestrade'owi.  
\- Co? Czy on... Chyba nie... Co z nim? - chłopak dyszał, a jego serce zaczęło przyspieszać. Ioan położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
\- On żyje, ale zabrali go ze sobą.  
\- O nie, nie, nie. Biedny Greg.  
Oczy Johna napełniły się łzami, przyłożył dłonie do ust. Starał się być silny, ale jego ciało mu na to nie pozwalało.

\- Nie martw się, znajdziemy go. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Lestrade jest silny, a gdyby chcieli, to już dawno byłby martwy. Rozumiesz?  
Chodź tutaj. - Ioan przyciągnął Johna do siebie. Trzymał małego blond chłopca mocno przyciśniętego do piersi i było mu lepiej niż  
kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Ciało Johna było tak blisko. Chłopiec objął go swoimi ramionami i chwycił tył koszuli w swoje drobne dłonie,  
szukając oparcia i bezpieczeństwa. Stali w swoich objęciach, tylko ich dwójka.


	7. Każdy cierpi

_"Nie poddawaj się, każdy czasem płacze, każdy czasem cierpi"._

✲✲✲

Minęło kilka godzin, zanim Sherlock i Mycroft wrócili do posiadłości. W połowie pracy przerwali sprawdzanie magazynów i zostawili  
Ioalandę oraz pozostałych ludzi, by to oni zajęli się resztą, ponieważ sami mieli ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia. W momencie, gdy John  
usłyszał za oknem podjeżdżający samochód, chciał pobiec do wejścia, ale jednocześnie czuł się tak bardzo bezpiecznie w ramionach  
Ioana, że nie miał na to wystarczająco silnej woli. Stali w swoich objęciach przez ten cały czas, od kiedy walka zakończyła się, a porywacze  
opuścili posiadłość. John obawiał się, że mogą wrócić. Nie wiedział za bardzo, co zrobić dalej, ale uwielbiał czuć ciepło Ioana, którego  
ciało o dziwo nie było już chłodne.

Sherlock wbiegł do domu niczym huragan, niszcząc wszystko dookoła. Minęło Johnowi kilka sekund, zanim zorientował się, że został  
brutalnie odciągnięty od Ioana a zaraz potem utonął w ciasnym uścisku swojego wampira, z twarzą przyciśniętą do jego piersi. Niemal  
instynktownie objął talię Sherlocka ramionami. Dobrze było znów być przy ukochanym i dopiero teraz zrozumiał, jak bardzo mu go  
brakowało. Sherlock pocałował Johna w jego blond włosy.

\- Kochanie, tak bardzo mi przykro, że to wszystko się stało.  
Chłopiec spojrzał w górę, za to oczy Sherlocka powędrowały w stronę Ioana.  
\- Dobrze zrobiłeś, chroniąc Johna, ale muszę cię ostrzec. Od teraz trzymaj się on niego z dala. Nie zbliżaj się, nie dotykaj go, nie  
rozmawiaj, nawet na niego nie patrz.  
\- Sherlock! - zaprotestował John. Próbował się odsunąć, ale ramiona wampira jedynie wzmocniły uścisk. Chłopak odwrócił głowę  
do Ioana, którego postawa była równie imponująca, jak Sherlocka.  
\- Ioan jest moim przyjacielem, Sherlock.  
W tym momencie blondyn usłyszał warczenie z gardła geniusza.  
\- On jest niebezpieczny, kochanie. Musi trzymać się od ciebie z daleka - syknął, wpatrując się w drugiego wampira.  
\- Nie, nieprawda. Ioan był dla mnie naprawdę dobry, kiedy ty wyjechałeś. Jak możesz być teraz dla niego tak niegrzeczny? - powiedział  
John i spróbował z całych sił, odejść od Sherlocka, jednak i tym razem mu się nie udało.

\- Tak naprawdę, to nie wiesz, jaki on jest... - zaczął Sherlock, lecz jego ukochany mu przerwał.  
\- Przestań! Tęskniłem za tobą, ale w tym momencie nie mam ochoty być blisko ciebie! - krzyknął John i zaczął uderzać swoimi małymi  
pięściami w pierś Sherlocka. Wampir spojrzał na niego lekko zdezorientowany i opuścił ręce.  
\- Nie możesz mi rozkazać, z kim mogę rozmawiać i spędzać czas, Sherlock. Nie kontroluj mnie, dobrze?

John odwrócił się od ukochanego i spojrzał na drugiego wampira.  
\- Wybacz mi, Ioan. Proszę, nie ignoruj mnie od teraz. Jesteś pierwszym prawdziwym przyjacielem, którego mam od dłuższego czasu.  
Wampir posłał mu niepewny uśmiech.  
\- Nie ma na świecie takiej rzeczy, która mogłaby mnie od ciebie odciągnąć, John.

Nagle Sherlock rzucił się na Ioana. Trzymał zaciśnięte pięści na jego kołnierzu i wysunął kły. Jednak geniusz zdziwił się, gdy Ioan również  
wyszczerzył zęby i szybkim ruchem popchnął go na najbliższą ścianę, kładąc prawą rękę na jego gardle. Sherlock zawisł w powietrzu, a  
John z przerażenia zasłonił usta rękami. Wszyscy zastygli w miejscu.

\- Jestem starszy a co za tym idzie bardziej doświadczony. Naprawdę chciałeś mnie przestraszyć? - zapytał Ioan przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Sherlock próbował się wyrwać, ale drugi wampir był niepokojąco silny.  
\- Jeśli John chce się ze mną widywać, to tak będzie. Może samodzielnie podejmować decyzje, a ty musisz to uszanować. Nie obchodzi  
mnie, kim jesteś. To John jest jedynym, który ma znaczenie. Zrozumiałeś?  
Zanim Sherlock zdołał odpowiedzieć, w piwnicy rozległ się znajomy i spokojny głos.  
\- Ioan, puść go. Sherlock, proszę, zachowuj się.

John spojrzał na Mycrofta. Mężczyzna wydawał się bardzo smutny i zmęczony. Dopiero co wszedł do domu, po rozmowie z nowymi  
ochroniarzami, którzy zastąpili tych, zabitych przez 'purpurowe płaszcze'. Ioan szorstkim ruchem puścił Sherlocka i schował kły. Ruszył  
w stronę Mycrofta, lecz po drodze posłał Johnowi uspokajające spojrzenie. Sherlock zaborczo położył dłoń na ramieniu ukochanego.  
Chłopiec walczył z pragnieniem, by jej nie zrzucić. Nadal był zły na geniusza za jego wcześniejsze zachowanie.

\- Devreme porwali Grega... - zaczął Mycroft.  
\- ... zostawili wiadomość, że mamy czekać na wskazówki.  
\- Będą żądać okupu. Bo co innego mogliby od ciebie chcieć? Miejsce w rządzie? Nie, są na to zbyt leniwi. Pozwolenie na handel ludźmi?  
Nie, tak naprawdę to nie interesują się tym za bardzo. Uznanie ich autorytetu, jako rodzina królewska? Nie, nie warta aż takiego zachodu...  
Sherlock mówił z prędkością światła. Gdyby John był nieprzyzwyczajony, byłoby mu trudno zrozumieć to wszystko, jednak dzięki mieszkaniu  
i przebywaniu z Sherlockiem przez tyle czasu, zdążył się już nauczyć.

\- Mam swoje podejrzenia, Sherlock - westchnął Mycroft.  
\- Ale dam im, cokolwiek zażądają - dodał.  
Johnowi wydawało się, że przez chwilę mógł zobaczyć rezygnację na twarzy wampira.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się... - zaczął Sherlock, ale jego słowa przerwał jego starszy brat.  
\- Jedyną rzeczą, o jaką teraz dbam, bracie, to mieć Gregory’ego z powrotem i zrobię co w mojej mocy, by go odzyskać.

Starszy Holmes zamknął na chwilę oczy.  
\- W ciągu tego tygodnia, gdy byłeś z dala od Johna, nie mogłeś przestać o nim mówić, chociaż wiedziałeś, że jest bezpieczny. Dlatego  
jestem pewny, że możesz zrozumieć, jak teraz się czuję, kiedy miłość mojego życia, została porwana przez starych i okrutnych wampirów.

Oczy Johna wypełniły się łzami, miał dziwną ochotę przytulić Mycrofta. Blondyn był daleki od bycia, chociaż w połowie tak inteligentnym,  
jak bracia Holmes, jednak nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by zauważyć, jak bardzo zdesperowany był starszy wampir. Pomimo tego, że  
starał się to ukryć. Chciał wyglądać na silnego, dla dobra wszystkich. John poczuł, jak ramię Sherlocka wokół niego zaciska się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Ioan, muszę omówić coś z tobą w moim gabinecie - powiedział Mycroft, idąc na górę.  
\- Sherlock. John - dodał cicho z małym ukłonem.  
\- Mycroft, on był bardzo odważny - odezwał się nagle John, co zwróciło uwagę najstarszego wampira.  
\- Ioan powiedział mi, że Greg walczył bardzo zawzięcie, znacznie lepiej niż przeciętny człowiek. On jest wspaniałym mężczyzną i jestem  
pewny, że już niebawem znów będziecie razem.

John mógł przysiąc, że oczy Mycrofta zaczęły się świecić, jednak wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Starszy Holmes uśmiechnął się słabo, był  
przepełniony tęsknota i pragnieniem. Chłopiec dosłownie mógł zobaczyć, jak wampir przypomina sobie wszystkie chwile, spędzone  
z ukochanym. Za nic w świecie nie chciał być na miejscu mężczyzny, wiedział, że jego ludzki ciało, nie wytrzymałoby tego bólu.

Ioan przeszedł przez pokój w stronę schodów, kiedy był w pobliżu Johna, puścił mu oczko. Nie było to zalotne mrugnięcie, miało  
przyjazne przesłanie. Oznaczało, że później będzie chciał z nim porozmawiać, że nie podda się tak łatwo. Blondyn poczuł ciepło w piersi.

Kiedy dwóch wampirów opuściło piwnicę, Sherlock odwrócił Johna i pocałował go naprawdę namiętnie. Chłopak pozwolił mu na to,  
nie był już zły. Był przygnębiony rozpaczą Mycrofta. Co, jeśli to byłby on? Co, jeśli Sherlock? Nie powinien być zły na ukochanego, za  
jego sceny zazdrości. Przecież znał go nie od dzisiaj, a ich rozłąka była o tej pory najdłuższą ze wszystkich. John odsunął się trochę i  
złączył ich czoła razem, po czym wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Jesteś zaborczym draniem i to była lekka przesada. Ale do cholery... jak ja cię kocham.  
\- Przepraszam, jeśli moje zachowanie było przesadzone, ale nie mogę znieść, kiedy ktoś inny cię dotyka, zwłaszcza inny wampir. Obiecuję,  
że następnym razem postaram się bardziej kontrolować i obiecuję, że nie będę próbował decydować za ciebie - powiedział Sherlock,  
trzymając twarz Johna w swoich dłoniach. Chłopiec pocałował go ponownie i chwycił tył koszuli geniusza.  
\- Martwię się, co się dzieje z Gregiem. Szkoda mi Mycrofta wyglądał na zdruzgotanego.  
\- Ja też żałuję, że to spotkało Lestrade'a. On jest dobrym człowiekiem i nie tak głupim, jak większość Scotland Yardu.  
Sherlock oparł brodę na czubku głowy Johna.  
\- Ale najważniejsze dla mnie jest to, że jesteś bezpieczny. Bardzo cię kocham.  
Mężczyźni zaczęli całować się ponownie. Delikatniej, lecz zachłanniej.  
\- Chodźmy do łóżka, dobrze? - zaproponował Sherlock.  
John wiedział, że muszą korzystać z okazji, gdy są razem, bo czuł w kościach, że w ich kierunku nadciągała potężna burza.


	8. Tysiąc lat

_"Umierałem każdego dnia, czekając na Ciebie. Kochanie, nie bój się, kochałem Cię przez tysiąc lat. Będę Cię kochał przez następny tysiąc"._

✲✲✲

\- Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo mi ciebie brakowało - powiedział Sherlock tuż przy szyi Johna.  
Leżeli na łóżku wykąpani i nadzy. Ich ciała tworzyły jedność. Wampir pieścił ramię blondyna swoją ręką, jego twarz schowana była w miejscu,  
gdzie szyja chłopca spotykała się z jego ramieniem.  
\- Ja też za tobą tęskniłem, skarbie - odpowiedział John, wzdychając. Sherlock odsunął się trochę i spojrzał na ukochanego.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Po prostu martwię się o Grega - odpowiedział chłopak i przeczesał czarne loki wampira.  
\- Postaraj się o tym nie myśleć, Mycroft poradzi sobie z tym problemem. On nie pozwoli, że by Lestradowi coś się stało. Okej? - Sherlock  
zabrzmiał, jakby całkowicie ufał zarówno w brata, jak i w swoje słowa. John nie mógł się powstrzymać i pochylił się, by pocałować jego  
pulchne usta.

Sherlock oddał pocałunek, który po pewnym czasie przemienił się w pełen pożądania. Usta wampira powędrowały do szyi Johna ponownie,  
jednak po krótkim czasie zeszły jeszcze niżej. Lizał i pieścił pierś ukochanego, wywołując u niego jęk. Jednak nie poprzestał tylko na tym,  
wkrótce John poczuł, jak ciepłe i mokre usta pochłaniają jego penisa.  
\- Och, Sherlock! - jęknął. Tak dużo czasu minęło od ostatniego razu. Zazwyczaj to on ssał Sherlocka.

John oparł się na łokciach i oglądał kędzierzawą głowę, która poruszała się w górę i dół. Położył dłoń na lokach i pociągnął, jednak wampir  
nie przestał go pieścić, jedynie zaczął ssać jeszcze mocniej. John upadł z powrotem na łóżko. Minęło kilka chwil, zanim blondyn zebrał w  
sobie siłę i odezwał się głosem pełnym pożądania.  
\- Kochanie, przestań, bo dojdę. A ja chcę... to zrobić z tobą we mnie.

Słysząc to, geniusz zostawił penisa chłopca i pochylił się w stronę stolika, by chwycić buteleczkę smaru. John podziwiał jego piękną twarz,  
podczas gdy rozprzestrzeniał maź na palcach i zaczął pracować nad otworem blondyna. Jego zazwyczaj srebrne oczy teraz były całkowicie  
czarne, zasłonięte przez rozszerzone źrenice. Loki na głowie były zmierzwione, wyglądały tak bardzo chaotycznie. Kiedy spojrzał na Johna,  
zobaczył, że ten miał zabawny wyraz na swojej pięknej twarzy.

\- Co cię tak śmieszy, doktorze? - zapytał z uśmiechem. John uwielbiał, gdy jego ukochany go tak nazywał.  
\- Jesteś wspaniały, ty draniu.  
Sherlock pochylił się i zaczął obsypywać twarz chłopca pocałunkami.  
\- A ty jesteś okropnym zadziorem.  
\- Auć - powiedział John i roześmiał się szczerze.  
\- W porządku, Sherlock. Jestem gotowy. Proszę...

Wampir wyciągnął palce i sięgnął po więcej smaru, po czym rozsmarował go na sobie. Położył się na Johnie, podczas gdy powoli w niego  
wchodził, zatrzymał się, dopiero gdy był już całkowicie pochowany w ukochanym. Głowa Johna leżała bezwładnie na poduszce, miał  
zamknięte oczy i otwarte usta. Sherlock powoli wycofał się, lecz chwilę później zaczął wchodzić w chłopca stałym rytmem. Blondyn  
skomlał z przyjemności, gdy od czasu do czasu ukochany uderzył w jego prostatę. Kiedy wampir zaczął tracić kontrolę, a jego ruchy stały  
się szybsze i mocniejsze - zawsze tak się działo z powodu jego wampirzej natury - między wargami pokazały się jego kły. John był już  
przyzwyczajony do tego widoku i nie bał się tego momentu. Tak naprawdę to uważał to za bardzo seksowne. Uwielbiał czuć trochę  
niebezpieczeństwa, gdy w takich momentach oczy Sherlocka zaczynały błyszczeć jak diamenty, a ostre kły wisiały tuż nad nim.

\- John... - sapał Sherlock.  
\- John, proszę, czy mogę cię ugryźć?  
Przez moment John nie wiedział co powiedzieć, po czym posłał Sherlockowi zdezorientowane spojrzenie.  
\- Dlaczego? Przecież, nigdy wcześniej nie chciałeś tego zrobić - szepnął. Jego ciało lśniło od potu.  
\- Chcę... chcę zobaczyć, jak smakujesz, kiedy jesteśmy tak blisko. Gryzienie partnera podczas seksu jest dla wampira najbardziej  
intymną rzeczą, jaką może zrobić. Gryzienie oznacza, że jesteśmy połączeni miłością i pożądaniem. To taka stara tradycja.  
Sherlock zwolniły nieco swoje pchnięcia, by mógł mówić poprawnie.  
\- Oczywiście uszanuję twoją decyzję. Ale jeśli się zgodzisz, obiecuję, że nie będzie bolało. Poczujesz się tak samo dobrze, jak ja.

John próbował się skupić i zachować czysty umysł, lecz było mu niezmiernie ciężko, podczas tych wszystkich niesamowitych wrażeń,  
które odczuwał. Kiedyś czytał, że podczas ugryzienia, wampiry wytwarzają w ślinie endorfiny, które łagodzą ból i powodują przyjemność.  
Musiał przyznać, że ten pomysł wydał mu się bardzo atrakcyjny, zwłaszcza dlatego, że chciał, by Sherlock posmakował jego krwi. Chciał  
być częścią tego wampira. Zawsze chciał, by ukochany go ugryzł, lecz nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos, bo myślał, że Sherlock i tak by  
się nie zgodził. Wampir unikał wszystkiego, co mogłoby zaszkodzić chłopcu, chciał go chronić i robić wszystko dla jego dobra.

\- Okej - John odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili ciszy.  
\- Okej? - Sherlock wydawał się niepewny.  
\- Tak. Chcę, żebyś to zrobił - potwierdził chłopak, po czym podniósł głowę i pocałował ukochanego w szczękę.

Sherlock przesunął się odrobinę, lecz nie wyciągnął penisa z Johna. Pocałował namiętnie usta ukochanego, po czym zaczął lizać jego  
szczękę, a następnie szyję. Zatrzymał się tam na dłużej i przygryzł delikatnie wybrane miejsce, by przygotować Johna na więcej. Chłopak  
wbił paznokcie w plecy wampira.  
\- Mój - warknął Sherlock i wgryzł się w bezbronnego blondyna.

John poczuł mieszaninę adrenaliny i pożądania, które sprawiło, że jego ciało zadrżało. Jego usta wypuściły jęk, jednak brzmiało to raczej  
jak rozpaczliwy krzyk. Nie miał wątpliwości, że był słyszany nawet na dworze, jednak nie dbał o to w tej chwili. Jedyną rzeczą, o jakiej  
myślał, było to wspaniałe uczucie, gdy krew pompowana przez serce została zassana przez usta Sherlocka. Czuł ostre kły, wbijające się  
w jego szyję, lecz było to dobre uczucie. Owinął nogi wokół wampira i zachęcił go do wznowienia ruchów. Sherlock ruszył ponownie,  
jego pchnięcia stały się dzikie. Po kilku chwilach John doszedł, jego sperma zabrudziła brzuch. Geniusz dołączył do niego parę sekund  
później. Wgryzł się jeszcze mocniej, po czym wyciągnął kły z szyi Johna i zaczął go lizać w miejscu ugryzienia.

Sherlock wziął szmatkę, która leżała przy łóżku i wytarł ich oboje. Upadł na materac, obok spoconego i zarumienionego Johna.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, kochanie? - zapytał i przyciągnął chłopca do swojej piersi.  
John skinął głową. Oplótł talię wampira ramieniem i splątał ich nogi. Poczuł, jak palce Sherlocka zaczęły delikatnie gładzić miejsce  
ugryzienia na jego szyi. Chłopca zaczął morzyć sen, w tej chwili nie pamiętał o problemach. Czuł jedynie bezpieczeństwo w objęciach  
geniusza i cieszył się silnymi ramionami, które przyciągały go mocno.

\- Sherlock? - mruknął.  
\- Tak, kochanie? - Sherlock pocałował jego zmierzwione włosy.  
\- Jaka była? Moja krew...  
\- Idealna. Jednak nie spodziewałem się, że będzie inaczej, ponieważ ty cały jesteś doskonały.  
John uśmiechnął się, jego powieki robiły się coraz cięższe.  
\- Kocham cię, Sherlock.  
\- Jesteś moim życiem, John. Śpij dobrze, skarbie.


	9. Wysoko na niebie

_"Tysiąc razy kusiłem los. Tysiąc razy bawiłem się w tę grę. Tysiąc razy, kiedy mówiłem - dzisiaj"._

✲✲✲

Było mu trudno. Ekstremalnie trudno. Ioan próbował czytać książkę w bibliotece, ale nie mógł tego zrobić z powodu jęków dochodzących  
z sypialni Johna i Sherlocka. Odłożył książkę na półkę i opuścił posiadłość z nietęgą miną. To bolało tak bardzo, Ioan nienawidził tego  
wszystkiego. Nie nienawidził Johna - jakby mógł to zrobić? - nienawidził siebie, za to, że zbyt mocno się do niego zbliżył i przywiązał.  
Wiedział, że to nie miało prawa się skończyć dobrze - chociaż praktycznie nic nie miało jeszcze końca - ale nie mógł znaleźć w sobie siły,  
by trzymać się z dala od pięknego chłopca. Blondyn był jak uzależnienie, dzięki niemu wampir poczuł, jak to było znowu być człowiekiem.  
John sprawił, że Ioan akceptował siebie takim, jakim był.

Wampiry nie potrzebowały tyle snu co ludzie. Ioan lubił te kilka godzin, w ciągu których mógł dać odpocząć swojemu umysłowi. Jego  
oczy były zamknięte a ciało zrelaksowane. Jednak tej nocy było inaczej. Jego łóżko było zbyt duże i puste, co nie dawało mu spokoju.  
Zamiast spać, usiadł na balkonie i patrzył na gwiazdy, dopóki zastąpiło je wschodzące słońce. Ioan uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. John  
był niczym słoneczny dzień, za to on sam przypominał raczej ciemną noc. Och, w tej chwili zapragnął, by John pożarł go, podobnie jak  
kilka chwil wcześniej słońce pożarło otaczającą ciemność. Pierwszy raz w życiu zapragnął jednego. Chciał mieć Johna. Tak jak miał go  
Sherlock. _Sherlock Holmes._ Ich rywalizacja była naturalna, być może dlatego, że obaj pragnęli Johna i chcieli go dla siebie. _John kocha_  
 _Holmesa_ , wołała część jego umysłu. _Czy aby na pewno?_ \- zastanawiała się inna. _Może John jest z Sherlockiem, bo nie wierzy, że stać_  
 _go na lepszego partnera?_ Ioan musiał udowodnić mu, że się mylił.

Kiedy zegar pokazał ósmą rano, Ioan wziął szybki prysznic i ubrał się w czyste rzeczy. Mycroft oczekiwał na telefon od Devreme i zarówno  
on, jak i Ioan wiedział dokładnie, czego będą żądać w zamian za Lestrade'a. Zaplanowali swoje działania dzień wcześniej, zanim Mycroft  
poprosił Ioana, by ten przyszedł do jego gabinetu. Starszy Holmes zwołał wszystkich swoich najlepszych wampirów i rozkazał im eskortować  
go do miejsca, które zostało wskazane przez Devreme. Ioan wraz z Holmesem miał wyjechać z posiadłości głównym samochodem. Pozostali  
ochroniarze mieli wsiąść do innych pojazdów w różnych miejscach, tak by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Wszyscy mieli się spotkać w miejscu  
przeznaczenia. Mycorft opowiedział Iaoanowi o wynikach badań - i tak nie miał innego wyboru. Okazało się, że prawie udało im się wynaleźć  
lek, który zmieniłby świat wampirów. Ich wyniki dotyczyły nie tylko Wielkiej Brytanii, ale i innych wampirzych organizacji na całym świecie.  
Powiedziano mu, by pod żadnym pozorem nie przekazywał tych informacji Devreme, żeby znalazł jakieś inne porozumienie, które nie  
wiązało się z ujawnieniem wyników badań. Jednak Mycroft wiedział, że to się nie uda, więc wymyślił inny plan, o którym ludzie odpowiadający  
za badania nie mieli pojęcia.

Jedna z lekarek zatrudniona przez Mycrofta w brytyjskim laboratorium miała za zadanie pojechać z nim na miejsce spotkania. Miała zabrać  
ze sobą coś, co przypominało wyniki badań, lecz w rzeczywistości były to pliki z błędnymi informacjami różnych eksperymentów. Na dodatek  
do tego wszystkiego dołączony był pendive. Mycroft domyślał się również, że Derveme poproszą go o zniszczenie laboratorium, dlatego  
zdążył wynająć odosobniony budynek, który miał posłużyć za cel zniszczenia. Po upewnieniu się, że Lestrade był bezpieczny, starszy  
Holmes mógłby bez przeszkód odnaleźć 'purpurowe płaszcze' i usunąć ich jednego po drugim.

Ioan siedział na kanapie w salonie, czekał ze skrzyżowanymi kostkami. Minęło piętnaście minut, zanim Mycroft i Sherlock pojawili się  
na piętrze z ich jak zwykle pustymi minami. Ioan wstał i spojrzał na swojego szefa, ignorując Sherlocka.  
\- Sir? - zapytał.  
Mycroft wygładził przód swojego granatowego garnituru.  
\- Na nasze szczęście Devreme są bardzo przewidywalni. Wdrążamy nasz plan w życie, Ioan.

Wampir pokiwał głową i otworzył drzwi dla rudego mężczyzny, czekającego już na progu posiadłości. Kiedy odwrócił wzrok na młodszego  
Holmesa, Sherlock stał ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami i zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Masz do dyspozycji tysiąc innych osób. Dlaczego właśnie ja? - zapytał Mycrofta.  
\- Bo tobie ufam najbardziej. Bądź rozsądny, Sherlock. Musisz tylko pojechać i sprawdzić, czy w głównym laboratorium wszystko jest w  
porządku, a następnie wrócić. Zajmie ci to tylko kilka godzin - powiedział Mycroft zmęczonym głosem.  
\- Kilka godzin wystarczy, by włamać się do posiadłości i zranić Johna. On już teraz jest na mnie zły, za to, że nie pozwalam mu pojechać  
z nami. Zamknął się w naszej sypialni. Nie mogę go teraz zostawić! - ton Sherlocka był niemal błagalny.

Mycorft zamknął oczy i westchnął ciężko.  
\- Sherlock, rozkazałem dwóm moim ludziom zostać i...  
\- O tak! Bo ostatnim razem wykonali świetna robotę! - krzyknął młodszy z braci i rzucił rękami w powietrze z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem.  
\- W porządku, rozstawię pięciu ludzi wokół domu. Chociaż nie mamy podstaw, by sądzić, że ktoś będzie próbował się tu włamać. Mogę cię  
zapewnić, że John będzie tu bezpieczny, bracie. A więc... Idziemy? - zapytał najstarszy wampir i spojrzał na Sherlocka.  
Detektyw przeczesał nerwowo włosy.  
\- Okej. Ale lepiej niech twoi ludzie się pośpieszą i przywiozą mnie z powrotem, zanim John postanowi wyjść z sypialni.  
\- Poproszę kierowcę, żeby nie szczędził silnika, Sherlock. Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale życie mojego ukochanego jest w niebezpieczeństwie.  
Chodźmy - powiedział Mycroft i wyszedł z posiadłości.

Sherlock ruszył za bratem, w momencie, gdy spojrzał na Ioana, w jego srebrnych oczach pojawiło się ostrzeżenie i groźba. Ioan walczył  
ze sobą, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. Był dużo starszy niż Sherlock i nie łatwo było go zastraszyć, tym bardziej nie udało się to młodemu,  
aroganckiemu wampirowi. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i czekał, aż Mycroft wsiadł do samochodu. Ich kierowca czekał, aż drugi samochód -  
ten, w którym jechał Sherlock do szpitala świętego Bartłomieja - ruszy, po czym sam rozpoczął podróż. Ioan po raz ostatni spojrzał na  
okna na drugim piętrze. Miał nadzieję, że Johnowi nic się nie stanie. Przyrzekł sobie, że po powrocie będzie o niego walczył.

Ich podróż trwała już dwie godziny, podczas której Ioan miał dziwne przeczucia. Czuł jakiś zapach... nie zły, ale znajomy. Na dodatek  
nie pochodził z zewnątrz. Wydawał się blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko. Mycroft nie zauważył niczego, może dlatego, że jego umysł  
wędrował gdzieś z dala od ciała. Po pewnym czasie Ioan poddał się i skoncentrował na widokiem za oknem. Starał się o niczym nie  
myśleć. Ale jak mógł? Cały jego umysł przepełniony był Johnem. Cieszył się, że to Mycroft wziął na siebie odpowiedzialność za  
negocjacje i rozmowy, on mógł jedynie skupić się na misji i wykonaniu zadania. Dzięki temu mógł mieć coś pod kontrolą. Czasami  
zapominał, że jego główną pracą była ochrona Mycrofta.

Gdy wyszli z samochodu w umówionym miejscu, 'purpurowych płaszczy' jeszcze nie było. Starszy Holmes skierował się w głąb ciemnego  
korytarza. Tymczasem pozostałe samochody dołączyły do nich kilka chwil później. Ioan wysiadł, zamknął drzwi i stanął obok swojego  
pojazdu. W tym momencie usłyszał coś dziwnego. Jakiś hałas. Coś - albo ktoś - ruszało się i oddychało głośno. Ioan rozejrzał się wokół,  
lecz zobaczył jedynie niewzruszonych wampirów, wysiadających z samochodów. Niektórzy z nich ukryli się za pojazdami, pozostali  
dołączyli do Mycrofta. Widział nawet lekarkę, która szła w kierunku jego szefa z różnymi plikami i pomarańczowym pendrivem. Jednak  
hałas nie pochodził od żadnego z nich.

**Thud thud (głuchy odgłos)**

Ioan znał ten dźwięk, był teraz czysty i bardzo głośny. Podszedł do tyłu samochodu i spojrzał na bagażnik. Dźwięk się powtórzył. Wampir  
użył siły i otworzył klapę. _Och_. Znał już powód tego dziwnego dźwięku. John Watson. Chłopiec był zaczerwieniony i spocony. To wyjaśniało  
znajomy zapach. John położył palec na ustach na znak milczenia. Ioan instynktownie obniżył klapę bagażnika i rozejrzał się, by sprawdzić,  
czy ktoś ich obserwował. Na szczęście pozostałe wampiry były zbyt daleko, na dodatek zajęci byli rozmowami.

\- John. Co ty do cholery tutaj robisz? - zapytał Ioan, jego głos przepełniony był raczej zaciekawieniem niż złością.  
\- Byłem wściekły i chciałem zrobić Sherlockowi małą niespodziankę, za tę jego zuchwałość i za to, że zabronił mi opuszczać posiadłość -  
powiedział John niemal szeptem. Wyglądał na podekscytowanego.  
\- Zgaduję, że wybrałem zły samochód.  
\- Och, John - westchnął Ioan. John był niezwykle zawziętym i upartym stworzeniem. To był jeden z powodów, dla którego kochał tego  
małego blondyna. Jednak chłopiec był w niebezpieczeństwie.  
\- Nie mogą cię tutaj zobaczyć, John. Ludzie nie powinni wiedzieć o naszym istnieniu, a jeśli Devreme zobaczą ciebie...  
\- W porządku, Ioan. Wiem o tym i obiecuję, że będę cicho.

John nie uśmiechał się, ale jego rozbawienie zostało zdradzone przez niebieskie oczy. Nagle robił coś, czego wampir w ogóle się nie  
spodziewał. Sięgnął ręką w jego stronę i złapał dłoń Ioana w ciasnym uścisku.  
\- Masz coś przeciw? Nie chodzi o to, że się boję, tylko... to otoczenie... Działa na mnie, nawet jeśli siedzę w bagażniku.  
John zachichotał, gdy powiedział ostatnią część zdania. Ioan nie mógł wykrztusić słowa. Ciepło bijące od dotyku Johna było przytłaczające.  
Ioan zapragnął więcej.  
\- Wszystko, czego zapragniesz.


	10. Wykrwawić się

_"Wykrwawiam się, otworzyłem te blizny. Sprawię, że staniesz z tym twarzą w twarz. Dociągnąłem siebie tak daleko. Sprawię, że_   
_staniesz z tym twarzą w twarz, teraz"._

 ✲✲✲

Ioan podniósł Johna i z zawrotną prędkością przeniósł go do tyłu samochodu. Nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, ale wampir nalegał,  
by chłopiec położył się na siedzeniu. Na zewnątrz wciąż nie było ani śladu 'purpurowych płaszczy'. Dla Devreme było to typowe  
zachowanie, uwielbiali, gdy na nich czekano. Dzięki temu mogli upokorzyć swoich wrogów i pokazać, że to oni mieli kontrolę nad  
sytuacją. Ioan sądził, że przeniesienie Johna i spędzenie z nim czasu na czekaniu, nie było złym pomysłem.

Wampir wszedł do samochodu, zamknął drzwi i wskazał Johnowi, by ten położył głowę na jego kolanach. Momentalnie poczuł ciepło,  
bijące od chłopca. Jego palce odruchowo przeczesały miękkie blond włosy Johna, który zamknął oczy i cieszył się chwilą. Chłopiec  
przerwał milczenie po kilku minutach.  
\- Myślisz, że wszystko się uda?

Ioan otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Johna. Piękny chłopiec patrzył gdzieś w dal, jego szyja była narażona i w tym momencie Ioan dostrzegł  
coś niepokojącego. Dwa ugryzienia na bladej skórze. _Ugryzienia wampira._ Sherlocka. Ioan poczuł, że przepełnia go wściekłość, gdy  
zrozumiał przesłanie. Sherlock zaznaczył Johna jako 'jego', dzięki czemu każdy wampir - w tym wypadku Ioan - mógł zobaczyć znak. To  
był starodawny wampirzy gest, oznaczający zaborczość. Oznaczał, że dany człowiek należał do wybranego wampira i był jego własnością.  
Oczywiście według nowych zasad, takie zachowanie było stanowczo zakazane. Jednak zawsze zdarzały się wampiry, które ignorowały  
przepisy i nadal odbierały ludziom ich wolność. Znak na szyi oznaczał, że człowiek stawał się zabawką wampira.

\- Ioan? - jego myśli przerwał John, który wpatrywał się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- John... - wampir zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy powinien poruszyć temat. Myślał nad pretekstem, którego mógł użyć Sherlock, by  
przekonać Johna do pozwolenia mu na ugryzienie. Co, jeśli Holmes zmusił chłopca? Jeśli to okazałoby się prawdą, Ioan rozszarpałby  
Sherlocka na strzępy. Musiał znać prawdę.

\- Co powiedział Sherlock, kiedy cię ugryzł?  
John wydawał się zaskoczony. Splótł swoje dłonie i spojrzał w dół.  
\- Nie wiem, co ma to wspólnego z...  
\- Odpowiedz mi, John. To ważne - ton wampira był surowy i czuł się źle, że musiał użyć go na Johnie. Jednak nie miał innego wyjścia,  
jeśli chciał zmusić chłopca do zwierzeń. Blondyn westchnął.  
\- Powiedział, że to stara tradycja oznaczająca intymność, akt miłości i pożądania.

Spojrzał niebieskimi oczami na Ioana. Wampir ścisnął dłoń Johna jeszcze mocniej.  
\- On cię okłamał, John.  
\- Co?  
\- Był szczery, jeśli chodzi o tradycję, ale reszta to nikczemne kłamstwa.  
Ioan wziął głęboki oddech, wiedział, że jego następne słowa, zranią chłopca, ale musiał wyjawić mu prawdę.  
\- Holmes oznaczył cię, jako jego własność. Gryzienie człowieka oznacza, że wampir zaznaczył go sobie, wybrał jako chodzącą torbę  
krwią, z której tylko on może jeść. Dzięki temu inni nie mają prawa cię dotknąć. To nie jest znak miłości. Zaznaczył cię jak bydło.

John skrzywił się, gdy usłyszał ostatnie zdanie. Zamknął oczy i miał ochotę podnieść się z kolan Ioana, jednak nie zrobił tego. Pokręcił  
tylko przecząco głową.  
\- Nie, Sherlock nie zrobił tego z tego powodu. On kocha mnie i szanuje. Nie traktuje mnie, tak jak powiedziałeś.  
\- Wiesz, dlaczego cię okłamał? Dlaczego tak nagle chciał cię ugryźć?  
Ioan czekał, aż John odwrócił oczy w jego stronę.  
\- Chciał, żebym zobaczył, że należysz do niego. Chce, żebym trzymał się od ciebie z daleka. Wiesz, co to znaczy? Holmes nie chce, żebyś  
miał wybór.  
\- Wybór? - John spojrzał na wampira ze szczerą dezorientacją. Jednak zanim wampir mógł kontynuować, usłyszeli podjeżdżające na  
zewnątrz samochody. _Przyjechali._  
\- John, musisz tutaj zostać, połóż się na siedzeniu i nie wychylaj się za okno. Bądź spokojny. Postaramy się to wszystko sprawnie  
załatwić i zaraz będziemy wracać do domu.

John podniósł się na łokciach, by umożliwić Ioanowi wyjście z samochodu. Wampir nie był pewny, czy cieszyć się z pojawienia się  
Devreme, czy nie. Co by zrobił, gdyby powiedział chłopcu o swoich uczuciach, a ten by go odrzucił? John był ślepy, jeżeli chodziło  
o Sherlocka, jednak Ioan wierzył, że uda mu się pokazać, jak niezdrowo było przebywać w towarzystwie drugiego wampira. Mógł  
opowiedzieć o tym wszystkim, czego dowiedział się w posiadłości... Tak, to zdecydowanie będzie działać na jego nie korzyść. Jednak  
w tej chwili Ioan musiał skupić się na pracy.

Mycorft stał spokojnie. Jeden z 'purpurowych płaszczy' wyszedł z samochodu i zatrzymał się tuż przed nim. Byli wyprostowani i pewni  
swego, co odzwierciedlało się w ich postawie.  
\- Panie Holmes, załatwmy to szybko. Co pan na to?  
\- W porządku. Pokaż mi Gregory’ego Lestrade'a, a ja pokażę ci to, po co przyjechaliście.  
\- Dobrze.

'Purpurowy płaszcz' klasnął w dłonie i dwóch jej popleczników przyprowadziło z drugiego samochodu bladego Lestradea. Oprócz  
zmierzwionych włosów, ciemnych kręgów pod oczami i braku płaszcza, Greg wydawał się w dobrym stanie. Ioan obserwował swojego  
szefa, mężczyzna stał w miejscu, lecz wampir wiedział, że Holmes starał się z całej siły nie podbiec do siwego człowieka i nie wziąć go  
w ramiona. 'Purpurowe płaszcze' przytrzymywali Grega.

Nadeszła kolej Mycrofta, który pstryknął palcami i jeden z jego ochroniarzy przyniósł w rękach mały ekran. Holmes wziął go do ręki i  
wezwał panią doktor, która stanęła obok z plikami i pendrivem.  
\- Rozkazałem moim ludziom zniszczenie laboratorium. Jest pod ziemią, więc jego zniknięcie, nie wzbudzi niczyich podejrzeń.  
Mycroft włączył ekran i odwrócił go w stronę Devreme.  
\- Sir? Jesteśmy gotowi - odezwał się męski głos po drugiej stronie ekranu.  
\- Czy mamy pana zgodę na detonację?  
\- Tak. Zróbcie to.

Ioan nie widział dokładnie, co działo się na ekranie, jednak miał swoje przypuszczenia. Fałszywe laboratorium wybuchło, zostawiając  
za sobą jedynie zgliszcza i unoszący się popiół. Przywódca Devreme uśmiechnął się, podczas oglądania. Kiedy odgłos wybuch i spadających  
kamieni ucichł, Mycroft wyłączył ekran i oddał go ochroniarzowi.

\- Pierwsza część umowy zrobiona. Puśćcie Gregory’ego, a oddam wam pliki z wynikami.  
\- Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że dotrzymasz słowa? - zapytał Devreme z uniesioną brwią.  
\- Nie macie powodu, żeby mi nie wierzyć. Zrobiłem coś, by zawieść wasze zaufanie?

'Purpurowy płaszcz' rozważał przez chwilę słowa Mycorfta, po czym odwrócił głowę i kiwnął, dając znak pozostałym, by wypuścili słabego  
policjanta. To było zadanie Ioana, żeby podejść i przyprowadzić Lestrade'a. Spojrzał na Mycrofta, który kiwnął głową. Wampir podbiegł  
szybko do Grega i zaprowadził go do samochodu, w którym ukrywał się John.

\- Jak się czujesz? - Ioan zapytał siwego mężczyznę, otwierając mi drzwi. Początkowo John był zaskoczony ich widokiem, ale po chwili  
na jego twarzy pojawiła się ulga. Odsunął się nieco i pozwolił Lestrae'dowi usiąść obok niego.  
\- Bywało lepiej, ale poradzę sobie - odpowiedział Greg. Jego głos był ochrypły i zmęczony. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Johna.  
\- Co ty tutaj robisz?  
\- To długa historia - powiedział niezręcznie chłopak, klęcząc na podłodze. Położył dłoń na udzie siwego mężczyzny i ścisnął.  
\- Jestem tak szczęśliwy, że nic ci się nie stało. Cholera, tak się martwiłem! Cieszę się, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło.  
\- Coś czuję, że to jeszcze nie jest koniec, John - powiedział starszy mężczyzna.

Ioan zamknął drzwi samochodu i odwrócił głowę w kierunku Mycrofta. Holmes wręczał Devreme pliki i pendrive z rzekomymi wynikami  
badań. Chwilę później przyniesiono mu laptop, szybkim ruchem podłączył pamięć USB i pokazał jego zawartość. Minęło kilka chwil, w ciągu  
których mężczyzna dokładnie przeglądał pliki. Po chwili z zadowoloną miną rozkazał pozostałym zabrać wszystko do samochodu.

\- Wydaje się, że wszystko w porządku.  
\- Tak, i tu nasze drogi się rozejdą - w głosie Mycrofta można było wyczuć ulgę.  
\- Oczywiście. Interesy z panem to czysta przyjemność, panie Holmes - powiedział Devreme ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.  
\- Chciałbym móc powiedzieć to samo - burknął Mycroft, po czym odwrócił się i wolnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku samochodu Grega.  
Gdy był już wystarczająco blisko, Ioan odezwał się niezbyt głośno.  
\- Sir, John Watson również jest w samochodzie. Wszedł do bagażnika przez przypadek. Myślał, że to samochód Sherlocka.

Mycorft westchnął głośno.  
\- Mój brat będzie zachwycony.  
Ioan otworzył drzwi, jego szef wszedł do środka tuż za nim drugi wampir. Kierowca zapalił silnik. Mycorft z całej siły przytulił Grega,  
policjant ukrył twarz w szyi wyższego mężczyzny.  
\- Tak bardzo mi przykro, kochanie.  
\- Doskonale wiesz, że to nie była twoja wina, Myc - powiedział Greg i dotknął twarzy ukochanego.

John i Ioan spoglądali za okno. Próbowali dać parze tyle prywatności ile mogli na tej małej przestrzeni. Przez odbicie w szybkie, Ioan  
zobaczył, jak Mycroft przycisnął delikatnie swoje usta do ukochanego. Samochód wypełniło uczucie miłości i ulgi. To było tak bardzo  
nie w stylu Holmesa, jednak Ioan wiedział, jak bardzo potrafi zmienić się wampir, gdy ma obok siebie swojego partnera.

\- Jeśli coś by ci się stało...  
\- Wszystko jest w porządku, jesteśmy razem. Tak?

Zanim Greg dokończył zdanie, wszystko się zmieniło. Rozległ się bardzo głośny wybuch, a następnie samochód, w którym siedział John,  
zaczął koziołkować. Przewrócił się kilka razy, zanim się ostatecznie zatrzymał. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka przyszła na myśli Ioanowi był John.  
Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył zdezorientowanego Mycrofta i rannego Lestrade'a, którzy powoli zaczęli zdawać sobie sprawę, co się stało.  
Ioan zaczął się czołgać, by sprawdzić co z Johnem, ale chłopaka nie było na miejscu. Przez wypadek najprawdopodobniej wypadł za  
okno. _Błagam, żeby mu się tylko nic nie stało!_ Ioan modlił się do wszystkich znanych mu bogów. Kiedy był już gotowy, do wyjścia z  
rozgniecionego samochodu, by poszukać Johna, poczuł znajomy zapach.  
\- Pożar.


	11. Daleko od drogi

_"Gdy ostatnie światło oświetli skały, a grzechotniki wypełzną, górskie koty przyjdą, by wygrzebać twoje kości"._

✲✲✲

John widział bardzo jasne, białe światło. Promienie docierały aż do jego kości. Nie czuł swojego ciała, nie czuł kompletnie niczego.  
Był po prostu świadomy tego, co się dzieje, miał otwarte oczy, otaczała go pustka. Nagle w świetle pojawiła się ciemna sylwetka.  
John nie wiedział, czyj był to cień, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że postać zbliża się w jego stronę. Była coraz bliżej i bliżej aż... _Sherlock!_  
Tak, to był Sherlock, jednak jego oczy były jakieś inne. Nie srebrne - takie jak John kochał - lecz całkowicie czarne. Przypominały oczy  
rekina. John próbował zawołać ukochanego po imieniu, ale żaden dźwięk nie wychodził z jego ust. Sherlock ukląkł obok i uśmiechnął  
się do niego. Wysunął kły, które krwawiły. Tak rzeczywiście, to krew wypływała z jego ust. John próbował krzyczeć, podnieść się, ale zanim  
zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, usłyszał nad głową głęboki głos ukochanego. Przestraszył się jego tonu. "Mój!" Nagle Sherlock zaatakował  
go, a ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał, była jego blada twarz.

John ponownie otworzył oczy i zajęło mu chwilę, żeby zrozumieć, że patrzył w niebo. _Wcześniej to był tylko sen._ Jego ciało rozluźniło się,  
lecz nie na długo. Usłyszał przeraźliwy hałas, podniósł osłabione ręce i zakrył uszy, by zagłuszyć irytujący dźwięk. Podniósł się powoli.  
Wszystko go bolało, jednak cieszył się z tego. Lepiej było cierpieć, niż leżeć w śpiączce. Udało mu się usiąść na betonowej ziemi i dopiero  
wtedy zaczął sobie zdawać sprawę z tego, gdzie jest i co się stało.

Droga zapełniona była samochodami, lecz nie tylko nimi. John zauważył, że wokół kręcili się te same wampiry, które były w magazynie.  
Te, które miały być ich sojusznikami. Samochód Mycrofta leżał kołami do góry i spowijał go ogień. Chłopiec próbował wstać i zobaczyć,  
czy ktoś był w środku, miał nadzieję, że może uda mu się kogoś uratować. Jednak stan samochodu wskazywał na to, że nie było to możliwe.  
Mycorft, Ioan i kierowca prawdopodobnie przeżyli i po długiej rehabilitacji wrócą do zdrowia, ale Greg... John nie mógł podejść do auta.  
Nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i upadł na ziemię. _Jasna cholera, wszystko tak bardzo mnie boli._ Wiedział, że ma najprawdopodobniej  
połamane żebra. Jego ciało usiane było siniakami miał również rany na twarzy i tułowiu. Spojrzał na kostkę, która była skręcona. Głowa  
bolała go jak diabli. Zrozumiał, że musiał wypaść z samochodu.

Kilkoro wampirów oglądało płonący samochód, lecz żaden z nich nawet nie ruszył palcem. John miał ochotę krzyczeć, gdy to zobaczył.  
Ioan zdołał wyczołgać się z samochodu. Połowa jego twarzy i prawie całe jego ubranie było spalone. Było widać, że cierpiał. Serce Johna  
pękało z rozpaczy, widząc tę scenę, wiedział, że nie może mu pomóc. Już niemal zebrał w sobie siłę, by krzyknąć, gdy nagle trzech wampirów  
'sojuszników', popchali biednego Ioana na ziemię. Zaczęli kopać go po plecach i wciskać twarz w beton. Jeden z nich ukląkł obok biedaka  
i szorstkim ruchem założył mu na szyję coś przypominające obrożę. W momencie, gdy przyjaciel Johna próbował walczyć, jego ciało przeszywał  
wstrząs. Upadł na ziemię odrętwiały. _Elektryczna obroża?_ John modlił się, by Ioan nadal żył. _Tylko nie on, błagam, nie on._

Kilka chwil później jeden z ochroniarzy wszedł do zniszczonego samochodu, tylko po to, by wyciągnąć z niego niemal całkowicie spalonego  
Mycorfta. John poczuł gulę w gardle, a do oczu zaczęły napływać mu łzy. Widział, że starszy Holmes żył, lecz wyglądał na tak zniszczonego  
i kruchego. Zrobili z nim to samo, co z Ioanem. Popchnęli na ziemię i założyli obrożę. _Gdzie jest Greg?_ Odpowiedź na jego pytanie pojawiła  
się kilka sekund później, kiedy z samochodu wyniesiono niemal nietknięte ciało Lestrade'a. Był trochę poparzony, ale wydawał się całkiem  
w porządku. Był jednak nieprzytomny. _Jak...? Och._ Wszystko stało się jasne, Mycroft osłonił Grega od ognia własnym ciałem, to dlatego  
starszy Holmes był w takim stanie. _Och, Mycroft._ Wampiry nie umieściły obroży na policjanta, ale złożyły mu kajdanki i torbę na głowę.  
Wszyscy trzej zostali wrzuceni do trzech osobnych samochodów.

 _Zasadzka. Wszyscy spiskowali przeciwko Mycroftowi, Devreme i ochroniarze._ Twarz Johna zrobił się czerwona ze złości na samą myśl.  
Chciał podbiec i skopać zarówno jednych, jak i drugich, ale wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Po pierwsze był tylko człowiekiem, na dodatek  
był sam. Myśląc o tym, uświadomił sobie, że to dziwne, że nikt go jeszcze nie złapał. Co prawda leżał pomiędzy dwoma samochodami,  
na dodatek z tyłu i niedaleko drogi, nie był w centrum wypadku, ale jednak... Wszyscy mężczyźni byli wampirami, powinni zauważyć  
go od razu. Na dodatek nie mógł wstać, nie mówiąc o bieganiu. Nie mógł pójść po pomoc. _Pomoc?_ W pobliżu nie było nikogo, kto mógłby  
im pomóc. Gdyby tylko miał przy sobie telefon...

Próbował powoli odczołgać się z dala od drogi, miał nadzieję, że uda mu się ukryć do czasu, gdy zostanie sam. Potem mógłby spróbować  
znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. Co jeszcze innego mógłby zrobić? Zanim zdążył pomyśleć, rozproszył go hałas. Hałas samochodowych drzwi.  
Z pojazdu wyszedł wampir, ten sam, który rozmawiał wcześniej z Mycroftem. Tajemniczy wampir skierował się do samochodu, w którym  
leżał zamknięty Holmes, ale zatrzymał się w połowie drogi i spojrzał na Johna. Tak naprawdę to się na niego gapił. Chłopak zamarł. _Cholera._  
 _Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej zapakują mnie do tego samego samochodu co Grega._ Wszystkie wampiry odwróciły głowy, by spojrzeć na  
małe i poranione ciało Johna, który bezsilnie próbował się odczołgać.

John poczuł nagle zimną dłoń na swoim ramieniu, odwrócił się i spojrzał na wampira z najbardziej agresywnym wyrazem twarzy, na jaki było  
go stać. Oczy mężczyzny był ciemnozielone, skóra blada a włosy czarne z brązowymi pasmami. 'Purpurowy płaszcz' ukląkł obok niego. Na  
klatce piersiowej miał godło Devreme. Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz czystego i ogromnego zaskoczenia. Co go tak zaskoczyło? To nie  
ma sensu. Inne wampiry wydawał się tak samo zdezorientowane, jak John, bo patrzyły na siebie z dziwnym wyrazem na twarzach. John był  
całkowicie zszokowany, kiedy wampir puścił jego ramię i ukląkł na ziemi na jednym kolanie, kłaniając głowę przed nim. _Co. Się. Kurwa._  
_Dzieje?_ Dlaczego ten niby szlachetny wampir mu się kłania? Czy nie powinien kłaniać się jedynie Devreme?

\- Wasza wysokość - powiedział mężczyzna z ciągle pochyloną głową.  
John nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Przyglądał się wampirowi bez słów. Pozostali zbliżyli się i zaczęli przyglądać tej dziwnej scenie ze  
zmarszczonymi brwiami. Jeden z wampirów, który miał na sobie garnitur, odezwał się jako pierwszy.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? - jego ton był zimny.  
Pani lekarz, ta sama, który opiekowała się pendrivem - John poznał ją, bo pomimo ostrzeżeń Ioana, wyjrzał przez okno - skrzyżowała  
ramiona na piersi.  
\- Myślę, że ten chłopak może być zaginionym Devreme.  
Wokół rozległy się szepty, aż któryś z nich odezwał się głośniej.  
\- Zaginiony Devreme? Czy nie zostało ich tylko czterech?

'Purpurowy płaszcz' podniósł się z ziemi i pomógł wstać Johnowi, gdy nagle uświadomił sobie, że chłopiec nie może stać o własnych  
siłach, z powodu obrażeń. Rozkazał dwóm innym strażnikom zająć się nim. John protestował, starał się wyrwać, lecz nie miało to żadnego  
sensu. Zamiast tego postanowił walczyć jedyną bronią, jaka mu została. Słowami.

\- Czy ktoś mógłby mi wytłumaczyć, co się tu do jasnej cholery dzieje? - Był wściekły, za to wszystko, co zrobili z jego przyjaciółmi.  
\- Nie pamiętasz, wasza miłość? - zapytał 'purpurowy płaszcz' dziwnie łagodnym tonem. John potrząsnął głową i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Oczywiście tak mogło się zdarzyć. W końcu minęło już tyle czasu. Twoja pamięć nie jest już taka sama. Mój błąd, panie. Przepraszam.

John wytrzeszczył oczy. _Co?_  
\- Och, szukaliśmy cię od tak dawna! Wiedziałem, że odnajdziemy cię gdzieś w Londynie, po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że w takich  
okolicznościach. To ty odnalazłeś nas, panie. Jesteś tak potężny, że sam do nas wróciłeś.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, jednak John nie mógłby być bardziej zdezorientowany, niż w tej chwili.  
\- Och, oczywiście! Przepraszam! Nazywam się Stelian, jestem pokornym sługą ich oraz waszej wysokości. To zaszczyt, zobaczyć się  
z tobą osobiście, mój panie.

John zamknął oczy i westchnął ciężko.  
\- Okej, najwyraźniej z kimś mnie pomyliłeś. Nazywał się John Watson, jestem człowiekiem. Jeszcze kilka dni temu nie wiedziałem o  
istnieniu czegoś takiego jak Devreme! A tak przy okazji... Skrzywdziliście moich przyjaciół! - krzyknął John i wskazał na spalony samochód.  
\- Twoich przyjaciół? Och! Co myśmy narobili! Bardzo nam przykro, panie. Jednym z powodów, dla którego postąpiliśmy w taki sposób, było  
to, że mieliśmy nadzieję, że pomogą nam w odnalezieniu ciebie, wasza miłość. I jakby na to nie patrzeć, udało nam się to osiągnąć.  
Stelian ukłonił się i pstryknął palcami w kierunku strażników.  
\- Wyjmijcie ich z samochodu i odwieźcie do posiadłości Holmes. Jego wysokość się o nich martwi.

Niektórzy z mężczyzn oburzyli się, słysząc rozkaz 'purpurowego płaszcza'. Pewnie mieli inny powód, dla którego ponownie porwanie  
Ioana i Mycrofta, wydawało się dla nich dobrym pomysłem. Stelian nie odwrócił się w ich stronę, tylko wskazał ruchem ręki, by wykonali  
rozkaz. John poczuł ulgę. Jednak wciąż starał się zrozumieć zaistniałą sytuację.

\- Eee... Dlaczego myślisz, że jestem jednym z Devreme?  
\- Ponieważ wyglądasz panie jak książę Vasile. Znam tę opowieść, ponieważ pytałem o nią mojego twórcę. Opowiadał mi twoją historię  
każdej nocy, gdy byłem jeszcze młodym wampirem. Jednak minęło już dużo czasu i większość wampirów nie zna lub nie pamięta o tobie,  
mój panie. A szkoda, bo to zawsze była piękna historia. Zawsze myślałem, że to fikcja, ale... Kiedy teraz na ciebie patrzę... Rysunki w  
książkach, portrety... wyglądają zupełnie jak ty, panie - powiedziała lekarka, jej głos przepełniony był zdumieniem.  
\- Książę Vasile? - powtórzył John z otwartymi ustami.  
\- Odebrali cię księciu, ale udało nam się cię znaleźć. Po tylu wiekach! Nie martw się, mój panie. Wkrótce wszystko sobie przypomnisz.  
Musimy wyleczyć twoje rany i wtedy zabierzemy cię do domu - powiedział Stelian.  
\- Właśnie. Przez dom macie na myśli posiadłość Holmes, prawda? - zapytał John z ostrożnością w głosie.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie, wasza miłość. Dom, czyli Rumunia.


	12. Twój duch

_"Na końcu świata, czy też jako ostatnią rzecz, jaką widzę, jesteś ty. Nigdy niewracający do domu. Nigdy niewracający do domu. Czy_  
_mógłbym? Czy powinienem?"_

✲✲✲

Minęło dziesięć dni, w ciągu których Ioan wyleczył się niemal całkowicie. Cały ten czas leżał przykuty do łóżka, co było prawdziwą  
męczarnią, nie tylko z powodu tego, że wszyscy zajmowali się starszym bratem Holmes - który wciąż bardzo cierpiał, ledwo mówił  
i chodził na krótkie spacery - lecz bardziej z powodu jego rozwścieczonego brata, Sherlocka. Detektyw nie był tchórzem i tylko dlatego  
nie zaatakował Ioana, podczas jego rehabilitacji. Mężczyzna oszalał, rozkazał wszystkim ochroniarzom, by szukali Johna w całej Anglii.  
_John._ Ioana przepełniał smutek za każdym razem, gdy myślał o pięknym blond chłopcu. To była jego wina, że John został porwany i  
Sherlock miał prawo być na niego wściekły. Sam był na siebie zły. Jednak jego uczucia nie mogły sprowadzić chłopca z powrotem. Ioan  
musiał skupić się i przypomnieć sobie wszystkie szczegóły o Devreme. Dlaczego mieliby porwać Johna? Czego mogli jeszcze za niego  
żądać? Gdyby tylko mógł sobie przypomnieć szczegóły ich negocjacji. Jedyną rzeczą, która utkwiła w jego głowie, był głos Johna.

Ioan usiadł na łóżku i potarł twarz dłońmi. Wzdychał ciężko z frustracji. Drzwi do sypialni otworzyły się, do pokoju weszła jego siostra  
z wyrazem podekscytowania na jej zwykle obojętnej twarzy. Jej długie ciemne włosy związane były w wysoki kucyk. Trzymała ręce  
za plecami, ale Ioan wyraźnie mógł wyczuć zapach kurzu.  
\- Co się stało? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem.

Nie odpowiedziała, tylko usiadła obok brata i położyła na jego udzie ciężką księgę.  
\- Spędziłam całą noc na poszukiwaniu tej książki. Wiedziałam, że gdzieś tu była - powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem, co szczerze mówiąc  
przestraszyło trochę Ioana.  
\- Braciszku, czy pamiętasz historię, którą opowiadano nam w Rumuni? Tę starodawną legendę związaną z Devreme.  
\- Tylko trochę. Nigdy nie przywiązywałem do niej zbytniej uwagi - powiedział Ioan, wciąż nieco niepewny, o co chodzi.

Iolanda przewróciła oczami, ale na jej twarzy nie było rozdrażnienia.  
\- Kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłam Johna, wiedziałam, że skądś go znam, jednak nie zastanawiałam się skąd dokładnie, bo nie myślałam,  
że to ważne. W każdym razie zdałam sobie sprawę, że bardzo ci na nim zależy, więc postanowiłam zrobić coś, co pomogłoby mu wrócić  
do domu. Zastanawiałam się nad powodem, dla którego Devreme zabrali go ze sobą. Musiał być jakiś powód. Rozmyślałam nad tym  
i wtedy przypomniałam sobie historię o zaginionym księciu! John zaczął kojarzyć mi się z tą opowieścią, dlatego szukałam tej książki.

\- Zaginiony książę? Co on ma wspólnego z Johnem? - zapytał Ioan, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Zaraz ci powiem. Bądź cierpliwy! - warknęła Iolanda.  
\- Tak więc, każdy wampir wie, że pierwszym wampirem na świecie był Vlad Dracula, który żył wiele wieków temu. Był znany ze swojego  
zła i okrucieństwa. Jednak większość z nas nie zna przyczyny, dlaczego taki był.  
\- Nie ma usprawiedliwienia dla... - zaczął Ioan, lecz siostra przerwała mu w połowie zdania.  
\- Tak, oczywiście, ale posłuchaj! Historia mówi, że książę Vlad miał kochanka, który pochodził z innego kraju, nikt nie wiedział konkretnie  
którego. Kochali się bardziej, niż cokolwiek na świcie i wbrew prawu Vlad koronował swojego kochana na księcia. Od tego dnia znany był  
jako książę Vasile. Szlachta nie znosiła go, lecz zwykli ludzie go kochali. Był miły, łagodny i miłosierny. Niestety kilka miesięcy po koronacji,  
poważnie zachorował. Księciu Vladowi powiedziano, że to nieuleczalna choroba i jego ukochany z pewnością umrze. Książę Vlad nie chciał  
przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Udał się do zakazanej biblioteki i odnalazł tam czarną księgę. Mówili, że została spisana przez egipskich  
niewolników, którzy znali się na wszystkich rodzajach tajnych zaklęć. Wśród nich było jedno o zmartwychwstaniu. Kapłani i rodzina księcia  
starali się go przekonać, by nie korzystał z tej księgi. Niektórzy twierdzili, że zaklęcia i tak nie zadziałają, inni, że przyniesie ona wielką  
ciemność na księcia Vlada. Ale dla niego największą ciemnością, było dalsze istnienie bez miłości jego życia. Postanowił wykorzystać zaklęcie.

\- Delikatnie upuścił trochę krwi Vasile do kielicha i zaczął nią pisać słowa zaklęcia, na ciele słabego ukochanego. Gdy umierający książę  
dał swój ostatni oddech, Vlad zaczął głośno wymawiać słowa klątwy, postępował zgodnie z instrukcjami. Mówili, że tej nocy powstała  
wielka burza, zatonęło wiele statków, których nigdy nie odnaleziono. Ptaki straciły drogę do domów, zaginęło wiele koni. Jednak książę  
Vasile pozostał martwy. Vlad nie rozumiał dlaczego, był pewny, że robił to, co nakazywała mu księga. Mimo tego, jego ukochany leżał  
martwy, na dodatek ubrudzony swoją własną, zaschniętą krwią. Książę wpadł w szał, wyrzucił księgę przez okno, przeklął swoją rodzinę,  
przeklął cały świat. Przeklął samego siebie, za pozwolenie ukochanemu umrzeć. Wyciągnął miecz z pochwy i dźgnął się w brzuch. Chwilę  
później jego martwe ciało osunęło się na zimnego już Vasila.

\- Nikt nie wie, jak długo tak leżeli. Zakrwawiona skóra przy zakrwawionej skórze, trup na trupie. Jednak to wystarczyło, by coś się stało.  
Niektóre książki mówią, że ich krew wymieszała się i wypełniła zaklęcie. Inne twierdzą, że to dzięki poświęceniu księcia. W każdym razie  
najważniejsze jest to, że następnego ranka obudzili się żywi, ale... inaczej.  
\- Jak my. Wampiry - powiedział Ioan, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się z ciekawości.  
\- Tak. Jednak jest wielką zagadką to, jak zadziałało zaklęcie i które zostało do tego wykorzystane. Zastanawiano się, czy rzeczywiście  
Vlad użył jakiegokolwiek. Niektórzy twierdzili, że choroba, która miała zabić Vasila, zmutowała się i zmieniła go w pół człowieka pół  
zwierzęcia. Vasile miał ugryźć Vlada, który również stał się taki jak on. Tak podobno zaczęła się ta reakcja łańcuchowa, a wirus mutował  
się, zmieniając wszystko i wszystkich. Nic nie udowodniono, a sądząc po obecnych wydarzeniach, nie możemy spodziewać się szybkiej  
odpowiedzi, jak było naprawdę. W każdym razie, wracając do opowieści... Vasile i Vlad żyli ze sobą przez wiele lat, aż wybuchła wojna.  
Vasile był odważnym wojownikiem z nadprzyrodzonymi zdolnościami, bez przeszkód pokonywał liczne wojska przeciwników. Przyciągnęło  
to uwagę innego króla, który chciał znać więcej szczegółów o specjalnych zdolnościach Vasile. Vlad zazwyczaj nie pojawiał się na polu  
bitwy, ustalał taktykę w namiotach i obserwował rozwój sytuacji z daleka, dzięki swoim wampirzym oczom. Pewnego razu, dzięki nim  
zobaczył, jak jego ukochany, został otoczony przez dziesięciu jeźdźców. Młody książę walczył dzielnie i zdeterminowanie. Jednak po  
pewnym czasie stracił konia i broń. Vlad natychmiast dosiał swojego rumaka i pędził, ile mógł. Wzywał wszystkich, którzy byli w pobliżu,  
by pomogli Vasilowi, jednak kiedy dotarł na miejsce, jedyne co zostało po jego ukochanym, był jego ciemnoniebieski hełm.

\- Od tamtej pory Vlad znany był jako Vlad Tepes, książę, który nadziewał przeciwników na pal. Przemierzył cały znany wtedy świat w  
poszukiwaniu Vasile. Zabijał z niezwykłym okrucieństwem każdego człowieka, który stanął mu na drodze. Z jego ręki zginęło tysiące  
ludzi, zniszczył niezliczoną ilość królestw, jednak... nie znalazł ukochanego. Mówią, że książę Vlad był widziany po raz ostatni w pobliżu  
wodospadu Bigar. Niektórzy twierdzą, że skoczył, inni, że wciąż tam jest i czeka na swoją utraconą miłość.

Iolanda posłała bratu smutne spojrzenie.  
\- I co o tym sądzisz? - zapytał.  
\- Sądzę, że... - Dziewczyna otworzyła wielką zakurzoną księgę na konkretnej stronie. Oczy Ioana nie mógłby być w tej chwili większe.  
Mężczyzna na rysunku wyglądał niemal tak samo, jak John. Były drobne różnice, jak włosy - Vasila były dłuższe - i usta - wargi Johna  
były węższe - ale to było oczywiste, że są identyczni. Na dole strony widniał napis: Książę Vasile Drakula, zaginiony wampir.

Ioan spojrzał na siostrę z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Więc to oznacza, że Devreme...  
\- Tak - odpowiedziała.  
\- Natychmiast musimy powiedzieć o tym Holmesowi - krzyknął Ioan i wyskoczył z łóżka. Chwycił księgę i wbiegł do posiadłości.  
Sherlock siedział na fotelu, trzymając jeden ze swetrów Johna przy twarzy. Siedział zupełnie nieruchomo, jednak Ioan widział, że  
Holmes bardzo cierpiał.

\- Panie Holmes? - odezwał się Ioan, próbował mówić najdelikatniejszym tonem, na jaki było go stać. Sherlock spojrzał na niego z taką  
intensywnością, że zwykły wampir skuliłby się na podłodze. Jednak Ioan był starszy i odważniejszy od większości z nich.  
\- Jak śmiesz? Trzy sekundy. Daję ci tylko tyle na ucieczkę - warknął Sherlock.  
\- Jest coś, co....  
\- Raz!  
\- ...musisz zobaczyć...  
\- Dwa!  
\- Chodzi o JOHNA!  
\- T...

Sherlock zamilkł i wstał z fotela, jego ciało było gotowe do ataku. Nagle obok Ioana pojawiła się jego siostra. Jej głos był stabilny  
i spokojny.  
\- Panie Holmes, niech pan spojrzy na tę księgę i powie, co o tym sądzi.  
Dziewczyna zabrała książkę z rąk brata i podeszła do Sherlocka, pokazując wybraną stronę.

Ioan zauważył, że w oczach młodszego Holmesa pojawił się mały błysk. Patrzył na rysunek przez kilka chwil, śledził palcami wzory  
na jednej ze stron. Wreszcie zamknął oczy, a następnie spojrzał na rodzeństwo. Było jasne, że zrozumiał, o co chodzi. Sherlock Holmes  
był arogancki, nietolerancyjny, zaborczy i zimny, ale nawet jego największy wróg nie mógł mu odmówić tego, że był geniuszem. Po  
raz pierwszy w życiu, Ioan ucieszył się z tego faktu, ponieważ to oznaczało, że nie będzie musiał tłumaczyć tej historii od początku.  
\- Kiedy jest najszybszy lot do Rumunii? - zapytał Sherlock ostrym tonem.

✲✲✲

[Vlad Tepes](http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/W%C5%82ad_Palownik) istniał naprawdę. Jednak wszystko inne zostało wymyślone przez autorkę.


	13. Bogowie i Potwory

_"W Krainie Bogów i Potworów, ja byłem niczym Anioł, żyjący w Ogrodzie Zła. Wystraszony, robiłem to, co chciałem, błyszcząc jak_   
_płomienna latarnia morska"._

✲✲✲

John nie był pewien, jak znalazł się w pokoju, w którym obecnie leżał. Był prawdopodobnie pod wpływem jakichś leków czy środków  
odurzających i nic nie pamiętał. Pokój był naprawdę duży i wyglądał jak z jakiegoś filmu kostiumowego. Wielkie okna z długimi,  
purpurowymi zasłonami, złote anioły na suficie, piękny kominek z czerwonych cegieł, mahoniowe meble i królewskiej wielkości  
łóżko. Pościel miała złoty kolor a na niej ręcznie wyszywane purpurowe listki. Johnowi zaświeciły się oczy, widząc ten przepych, jednak  
wiedział, że nie pasował do tego miejsca. Prawda? Poczuł dziwne ciepło, kiedy jego stopy dotknęły drewnianej podłogi. Powoli chodził  
po pokoju, dopóki zobaczył coś, co zszokowało go i wstrząsnęło, jak nigdy wcześniej w życiu.

Był to obraz. Reakcję Johna nie wywołało jednak piękno i sposób jego wykonania, lecz przedstawione na nim osoby. Młodszy mężczyzna  
był ubrany w niebiesko srebrną zbroję, miał długie blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Przy jego udzie wisiał miecz, lecz co najdziwniejsze,  
wyglądał dokładnie jak John. Chłopak wciągnął powietrze i zrobił krok do przodu. Jak osoba, która żyła wiele wieków wcześniej, mogła  
wyglądać tak samo, jak on? Wiedział, że niektórzy mieli swoich sobowtórów, ale to było coś innego. Czuł to. Jakimś sposobem wiedział,  
jakie to było uczucie, mieć ten miecz przy swojej skórze. Znał jego ciężar, gdyby trzymał go w dłoni oraz ciepło... John odwrócił wzrok  
i spojrzał na drugiego człowieka na obrazie.

Mężczyzna ubrany był w czerwono czarną zbroję, u jego nogi również wisiał miecz, a jego twarz... Serce Johna zaczęło bić szybciej. Mężczyzna  
miał długie czarne włosy i zarost. Piękne, duże, brązowe oczy. Jego rysy twarzy, były dla Johna bardzo znajome, pomimo tego, że był pewny,  
że nigdy wcześniej go nie widział. _Cholera, przystojny._ John był zaskoczony, gdy nagle poczuł przypływ... tęsknoty? Nie mógł zrozumieć,  
Dlaczego tęsknił za tym mężczyzną, którego nawet nie znał, ale zdecydowanie nie był mu obojętny. Patrząc na niego, John poczuł w ciele  
jednoczesną ulgę, jak i niepokój.

Wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć obrazu, lecz schował ją szybko, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. _Co mam powiedzieć?_  
\- Wejść?  
Podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na jego brzegu. Położył ręce na udach i zmarszczył brwi. Kiedy wpatrywał się w obraz, jego wściekłość  
zniknęła, jednak w tym momencie znów zaczął się denerwować, gdy zobaczył wampira. Tego samego, którego spotkał w magazynie.  
Wstał i zacisnął pięści.

\- Co się tu dzieje?  
John odwrócił głowę w stronę obrazu.  
\- I dlaczego do cholery, te mężczyzna wygląda jak ja?  
Stelian pokłonił się i uśmiechnął do Johna.  
\- Dlatego, że to ty, wasza miłość. Książę Vasile.  
John potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie jestem księciem. Nazywam się John Watson, pochodzę z Londynu i jestem człowiekiem.  
\- To naturalne, że tak myślisz, panie. Straciłeś swoją pamięć i wspomnienia, przez obrażenia - powiedział Stelian z irytującym i  
delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Nie, to się nie zgadza. Miałem swoją własną rodzinę! Zabierzcie mnie z powrotem do domu, a pokażę wam moje zdjęcia z dzieciństwa.  
Pamiętam je! To wy jesteście szaleni! - Twarz Johna była zaczerwieniona ze złości.  
\- Oczywiście, że pamiętasz, panie. Oni cię zahipnotyzowali - powiedział Stelian spokojnym tonem.  
\- Twoja rodzina nie była tym, za kogo się podawała.  
\- Co?

W tej chwili John był naprawdę zdezorientowany. _O czym on mówi? Co się dzieje?_  
\- Edward, Melanie i Harriet Watson, wszyscy byli wampirami, mój panie. Dowiedziałem się wszystkiego, podczas kiedy spałeś. Nasi  
szpiedzy przeprowadzili śledztwo, dzięki czemu dowiedzieli się o tobie wielu rzeczy. Nawet takich, o których nie masz pojęcia.

John zaśmiał się gorzko.  
\- O boże! Poważnie? To wszystko, na co cię stać? Moja rodzina była WAMPIRAMI?  
Chłopak potarł twarz i chichotał smutno.  
\- Wiem, że to trudne do zaakceptowania, ale to szczera prawda, panie. Byłeś przetrzymywany przez inną rodzinę wampirów. Nie Holmes  
i na pewno nie Devreme. Wciąż nie wiemy, kim byli, ale nasi szpiedzy już nad tym pracują. Więc proszę się nie mar...  
John nie wytrzymał i wszedł mu w słowo.  
\- Wybacz, ale masz jakiś dowód?  
\- W istocie, mam.  
Stelian wyciągnął spod peleryny jakiś folder i wręczył go blondynowi. Chłopak wziął go i otworzył ze zmrużonymi oczami.

Zobaczył czarno białe zdjęcie zrobione najprawdopodobniej w latach sześćdziesiątych. Przedstawiało dużą grupkę ludzi, w środku  
John dostrzegł kogoś, kto przypominał jego ojca, matkę i siostrę. Wciągnął powietrze, ale nie chciał tak łatwo uwierzyć w to, co  
zobaczył. Otworzył mały czerwony pamiętnik i od razu zorientował się, że należał do jego siostry. Czasami obserwował ją, jak  
siedziała nad nim i namiętnie coś pisała. John zawsze myślał, że opisuje swoje uczucia i obiekty westchnień. Sądził również, że  
pamiętnik zaginął, bo szukał go dosłownie wszędzie, lecz za nic nie mógł go znaleźć. Pismo jego siostry ścisnęło go za serce - nadal  
tak bardzo za nią tęsknił - jednak słowa sprawiały, że czuł się coraz bardziej niepewnie.

_11 Lutego_   
_Znaleźliśmy go nieprzytomnego na ziemi w jakimś małym, wilgotnym zaułku. Wyglądał tak krucho i mizernie, ale bez przeszkód mogliśmy_   
_zobaczyć w nim siłę Devreme. Mieli rację, rzeczywiście był zakładnikiem innej grupy, która chyba nie miała pojęcia, co z nim zrobić._   
_Mogliśmy wyczuć zapach innych wampirów na jego słabym ciele. Zajmie nam trochę czasu, by go zahipnotyzować, ale jesteśmy pewni,_   
_że nam się uda._

_(...)_

_2 Marca_   
_Jest dla nas jasne, że przechodził z rąk do rąk w wielu wampirzych rodzinach. Na dodatek każda z nich mieszała mu w głowie. Nie mamy_   
_pojęcia, które z nich starały się, by zapomniał o przeszłości, a ile starało się wrócić mu pamięć. Mimo wszystko jego umiejętności nadal_   
_są godne podziwu._

_(...)_

_20 Kwietnia_   
_Jak na razie nasz plan jest sukcesem. Uwierzył, że nazywa się John Watson i jest normalnym ludzkim nastolatkiem. Zajęło na to trochę_   
_pracy, ale się opłacało. Myśli, że jestem jego siostrą, a Edward i Melanie rodzicami. Musieliśmy przybrać nazwisko Watson, z oczywistego_   
_powodu. Nazwa naszego klanu jest dla niego niebezpieczna - dla nas również. Ma się dobrze. Ojciec byłby zadowolony, gdyby się dowiedział,_   
_chciałabym, żeby już się obudził._

_(...)_

_3 Czerwca_   
_Żyjemy według rutyny, więc nie może być żadnych problemów. John codziennie chodzi do szkoły, ale zniechęciliśmy go do wyjść z_   
_przyjaciółmi. Im mniej osób go zna, tym lepiej. Melanie daje mu tę okropną herbatę, ze specjalnie wybranych ziół. To dobrze wpływa_   
_na jego moce i chyba działa. Johnowi nawet smakuje._

_(...)_

_25 lipca_   
_Nadszedł ten dzień. John jest gotowy. Nie męczą go już koszmary, a jego umysł wydaje się jaśniejszy i świeższy. To chyba zdarzyło_   
_się pierwszy raz od wieków! Teraz pozostawiamy wszystko Pradawnym, żeby wykonali swoją robotę. Cóż, najsmutniejszą częścią - dla_   
_Johna - będzie to, że musimy 'umrzeć'. Edward i Melanie zadbali o wszystko. Oficjalną wersją, jaką usłyszy John od policjantów, brzmi,_   
_że zginęliśmy w wypadku samochodowym, a trumien nie będzie można otworzyć, bo nasze ciała będą zmasakrowane. Tę część planu_   
_uważam za naprawdę fajną._

_"S" odbierze Johna zaraz po zakończeniu pogrzebu. My będziemy już bardzo daleko, z naszą nagrodą za ukończenie pracy. To była_   
_najtrudniejsza misja, jaką nam powierzono. I na koniec dodam, że nie będę tęsknić za Harriet Watson._

Oczy Johna napełniły się łzami. To nie może być prawda... Ale wszystko miało sens.  
\- Skąd to masz? - to pytanie wyszło z jego ust szybciej, niż mógł pomyśleć.  
\- Od szpiegów, o których wspominałem już wcześniej. Odnaleźli twoją 'rodzinę', ale zdążyli uciec, zanim nasi szpiedzy mogli ich  
dorwać i przesłuchać. Ten pamiętnik był wśród rzeczy, pozostawionych przez nich w hotelu - wyjaśnił Stelian.

Łzy spłynęły Johnowi po twarzy, chłopak zamknął na chwilę oczy.  
\- O jakim klanie była mowa?  
\- Tego właśnie staramy się dowiedzieć. Nie martw się, mój panie. Wkrótce będziemy znali odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, które  
mnożyły się przez te wszystkie lata - głos Steliana był poważny, ale przyjazny i uprzejmy.  
\- Ja również mam wiele pytań!  
John nie mógł powstrzymać łez.  
\- Ja... ja nie mogę być wampirem. Widzisz? Płaczę, moje serce bije, rumienię się... - powiedział chłopak i wskazał na swoją twarz  
drżącymi palcami. Stelian skinął chłodno.  
\- Tak, mój książę, ale już wkrótce pozbędziemy się skutków tych ziół. Wtedy zobaczysz, kim naprawdę jesteś.  
\- Ale ja nie piję tej herbaty, już od dłuższego czasu...

John nadal miał nikłą nadzieję, że to wszystko był tylko wielką pomyłką, nieporozumieniem i że pomylili go z kimś innym. Jednak w  
głębi serca, wiedział, jaka była prawda.  
\- Niektóre zioła są bardzo silne. Jeżeli podawane były w dużej ilości, ich działanie może trwać nawet rok.  
Stelian splótł ręce, lecz zrobił to raczej z przyzwyczajenia niż niepokoju.  
\- Przykro mi, panie, że dowiedziałeś się o tym wszystkim tak nagle, ale niebawem zrozumiesz wszystko. Sprowadziliśmy już naszych  
specjalistów, którzy przywrócą ci pamięć i pomogą ci poradzić sobie z tym wszystkim.

John nie odpowiedział, był w kompletnym szoku. Chciał Sherlocka. Czy jego ukochany wiedział, gdzie był? Czy przyjdzie mu z pomocą?  
Czy nadal będzie kochać Johna, kiedy dowie się, kim chłopak tak naprawdę był? John ponownie usiadł na łóżku i zakrył twarz dłońmi.  
Cieszył się z jednej rzeczy, mianowicie z tego, że uciekł z pogrzebu wcześniej, niż od niego oczekiwano. Jeśli nie zrobiłby tego, wampiry  
z 'S' mogliby go złapać, a on nigdy nie poznałby Sherlocka. _Kochanie, tak bardzo się boję. Potrzebuję cię. Proszę, zabierz mnie stąd._


	14. Przypominasz mi

_"Zmęczony przymykaniem oczu, mam dość samego patrzenia, bez dotyku. Oto jak mi przypominasz, czym naprawdę jestem"._

✲✲✲

_\- Jutro, kiedy będziemy na polu walki, chcę, żebyś założył to..._   
_Vlad wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Vasile i podarował mu naszyjnik._

_Był ciężki i zrobiony ze złota, z rubinem na środku. Vasile odwrócił naszyjnik, by przeczytać wygrawerowany na odwrocie napis:_   
_"Mai mare decât moartea". Vasile uśmiechnął się i wiedział, że gdyby tylko mógł, również by się rozpłakał. Patrzyli na siebie, ich_   
_oczy przekazywały sobie tysiące słów i obietnic. W końcu Vasile pochylił się do przodu i nacisnął czysty pocałunek na ustach swojego_   
_męża, po czym odchylił się na krześle i zapiął medalion na szyi._

_\- Dziękuję._   
_Vlad wydawał się coś rozważać._   
_\- Jeżeli coś się stanie... - zaczął, ale Vasile chwycił jego rękę i ścisnął._   
_\- Przestań. Nic takiego się nie stanie. Walczyliśmy już wcześniej w tylu bitwach. Dlaczego tym razem miałoby się coś wydarzyć? - zapytał_   
_łagodnym głosem. Vlad westchnął i pogłaskał kciukiem rękę swojego księcia._   
_\- Ten ród, z którym będziemy walczyć... są gorsi niż nasi pozostali wrogowie, na których moglibyśmy trafić._   
_\- Dlaczego? Myślałem, że są po prostu przesiąknięci złem._   
_\- Nie, oni są... jak my - powiedział Vlad z głosem pełnym obaw._   
_\- Ja my? Masz na myśli..._

_Vlad skinął głową._   
_\- Tak. Oznacza to jednocześnie, że wiedzą jak nas zniszczyć._   
_Vasile zamknął na chwilę oczy._   
_\- Ale jak to możliwe?... Myślałem, że jesteśmy pierwszymi wampirami._   
_\- Bo tak było. Ale pamiętasz, jak na samym początku traciliśmy kontrolę? Krzywdziliśmy ludzi. Oni pewnie krzywdzili innych. I proszę_   
_bardzo. Choroba się rozprzestrzeniła - powiedział Vlad._

_Delikatnie uwolnił swoją dłoń z uścisku ukochanego i wstał. Podszedł do dużego okna i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi._   
_\- Jeśli nie uda mi się... Jeśli..._   
_Vlad zazwyczaj wysławiał się bardzo płynnie, dlatego widząc, go w takim stanie, Vasile zorientował się, że jego mąż był bardzo_   
_przejęty nadchodzącą bitwą._   
_\- Nie, mój ukochany. Nie myśl o tym._   
_\- Nie, Vasile. Posłuchaj._   
_Nagle Vlad odwrócił się i używając swojej nadprzyrodzonej prędkości, ukląkł przed siedzącym Vasile i chwycił jego twarz w dłonie._   
_\- Jeśli zginę, jeśli uda im się mnie zabić... nie chcę, żebyś szukał zemsty. Chcę, żebyś wrócił do twierdzy i poszukał pomocy. Możesz_   
_to dla mnie zrobić?_

_Vasile pokręcił przecząco głową._   
_\- Nie, nie mogę i dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie możesz mnie o to prosić. Zwłaszcza że wiem, że ty zachowałbyś się inaczej, jeśli coś takiego_   
_przydarzyłoby się mnie._   
_Mina Vlada była surowa, jednak nie przestał dotykać policzków księcia._   
_\- Jestem bardziej doświadczony w bitwach niż ty. Mnie uda się ciebie pomścić..._   
_\- Więc twierdzisz, że ja nie dałbym rady? Nie lekceważ mnie, Vlad._   
_\- Po prostu stwierdzam fakty, moja miłość. Poza tym nawet jeśli umrę, próbując cię pomścić, to nie będzie miało znaczenia. I tak_   
_pójdę za tobą wszędzie - powiedział ponuro._   
_\- Co masz na myśli? - Vasile zmarszczył brwi._   
_\- Bez ciebie nie będę w stanie dalej żyć._

✲✲✲

John obudził się zasapany z wielkim bólem w sercu, który sprawiał, że zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Zwykle pamiętał tylko urywki snów  
i koszmarów, ale to... pamiętał wszystko, każdy szczegół i scenę. W rzeczywistości to nie było jak sen, tylko jak wspomnienie. Minęły  
trzy dni od jego pobytu w tym miejscu w tym dwa dni jego 'kuracji'. To wszystko było takie dziwne. Na dodatek wszystko działo się w  
jego sypialni, w rzeczywistości w ogóle nie opuścił tego pokoju. Stelian powiedział mu, że będzie mógł wyjść z zamku, kiedy będzie na  
to gotowy. Jednak John nie wiedział dokładnie, co to znaczyło, jednak przeczuwał, że już wkrótce sam się przekona.

Jego 'sesje kuracji' prowadził Stelian i dwóch lekarzy. Nazywali się Petru i Crina, lecz dla Johna wyglądali raczej jak czarownicy z jakiejś  
bajki. Petru zawsze wyglądał na bardzo poważnego. Wydawało się, jakby nie akceptował Johna i tego, co miał za zadanie dla niego robić.  
Wyglądał, jakby zmuszał się do rozmowy z blondynem. Jednak wykonywał swoją pracę, za pozwoleniem Steliana. Petru był niższy od  
Johna, mocno zbudowany i miał ostre i szorstkie rysy twarzy. Czarne włosy i brodę. Crina była jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Była  
szczupła i wysoka. Miała krótkie jasnobrązowe włosy i piwne oczy. Na jej ustach gościł nieustanny uśmiech. Nie mówiła po angielsku,  
więc Stelian był jej tłumaczem. Zazwyczaj John siedział w fotelu z zamkniętymi oczami, podczas gdy pozostali palili wokół niego kadzidła,  
rozsypywali różne rośliny i mówili po rumuńsku, jakby rzucali jakieś zaklęcia. Dla Johna wydawało się to nawet zabawne. Pomyślał, że  
w każdej chwili mogą wyciągnąć różdżki a na głowę założyć czarodziejskie kapelusze. Ta myśl za każdym razem sprawiała, że na jego ustach  
pojawiał się uśmiech, który prowadził do małego klepnięcia w policzek, na znak, by się skupił.

Owszem, skupiał się, jednak nic to nie dawało. Zamiast tego jego umysł zaczął przywoływać wspomnienia, kiedy był sam albo w czasie snu.  
Powiedział o tym Stelianowi tego ranka i dowiedział się, że właśnie tak ma być.  
\- Te sesje są po to, by uwolnić twój umysł, mój panie, od hipnotycznej klatki, do której cię zamknięto. Nie będziesz nic czuć, lecz twój umysł  
stanie się przejrzysty i wolny. Te zaklęcia są bardzo stare, na dodatek nie korzystaliśmy z nich od bardzo dawna. Dlatego, że byłeś tak długo  
zagubiony, zaklęcia będą działać wolno, wasza wysokość.

Stelian posłał Johnowi delikatny uśmiech, który stał się dla blondyna już całkiem znany i przyjacielski.  
\- Ale nie martw się, mój panie. Wszystko działa, jak należy.  
John zawahał się przez moment, zastanawiał się, czy powinien powiedzieć, o jego śnie... wspomnieniu.  
\- Ostatniej nocy miałem sen, który wyglądał raczej na wspomnienie.  
Twarz Steliana rozjaśniła się.  
\- Czy mógłbyś o tym opowiedzieć, wasza miłość?  
\- A więc, ja i... - nagle John zamilkł, bo uświadomił sobie, co właśnie powiedział. Odchrząknął i kontynuował.  
\- Vasile i Vlad rozmawiali noc przed jakąś bitwą. Rzeczą, która przykuła moją uwagę, był medalion, który Vlad dał Vasile. Był złoty z  
rubinem pośrodku. Widziałeś go kiedyś?

Stelian wyglądał na zszokowanego, ale po chwili kiwnął głową z entuzjazmem.  
\- Tylko na obrazach. Medalion zaginął razem z tobą, wasza wysokość. Zrobiłeś, jak obiecałeś i miałeś go na sobie podczas bitwy, wszystkie  
książki o tym mówią. Zastanawiam się, kto go mógł ci go ukraść.  
\- Przykro mi... - John powiedział bez zastanowienia. Kogo on właściwie przepraszał? _Vlada._  
\- Mam wrażenie... że musimy go odnaleźć. Wydaje mi się, że jeśli to zrobimy, to znajdziemy więcej odpowiedzi na pytania i może...  
Stelian przechylił głowę z zaciekawieniem.  
\- I może, mój panie...?  
\- Może odnajdziemy Vlada - powiedział John. Był zaskoczony, w jaki sposób jego ramiona rozluźniły się, a serce zabiło szybciej. Było  
to przyjemne uczucie. Co się dzieje? Tęsknił za mężczyzną, którego nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał. To znaczy... znał go, podobno.

 _Jestem John Watson, nawet jeśli to wszystko kłamstwo. To właśnie nim jestem._ John próbował przekonywać o tym samego siebie  
każdej nocy i wierzył w to. Jednak było mu trudno zapomnieć o rzeczach, którego go do tej pory spotkały. Jego życie zamieniło się  
drastycznie w tak krótkim czasie, ale wciąż utożsamiał się ze sobą jako John Watson. Pamiętał, że wszystko zawdzięczał Sherlockowi.  
_Sherlock_. Każdej nocy kładł się spać z myślą o ukochanym. Kiedy zamykał oczy, mógł niemal wyczuć miękkie czarne loki, zobaczyć  
piękne srebrne oczy. Wyczuwał szczupłe, ale silne ciało, które leżało tuż obok niego. Oraz tę delikatną skórę i dotyk. Jednak po pewnym  
czasie, gdy jego umysł zaczął morzyć sen, ciemne loki zmieniały się w długie brązowe włosy, srebrne oczy w brązowe. A dotyk  
jedwabnej skóry w szorstką i zarośniętą. John zrozumiał, że trzymał w objęciach Vlada, a nie Sherlocka. Zawsze nienawidził się za to,  
w momencie, gdy otworzył oczy. Ale może jednak nie tak bardzo, jak powinien?

Jednak jednej nocy było inaczej. Vlad zamienił się w Ioana. Ciemne włosy i brązowe oczy były prawie takie same, jednak spojrzenie  
Ioana było jaśniejsze, jakby w jego oczach świeciło słońce. John czuł się komfortowo za każdym razem, gdy na nie patrzył. A kiedy  
jego przyjaciel dotknął jego twarz, palce Ioana były ciepłe, co było niemożliwe, ponieważ wampiry nie wytwarzały ciepła. Jednak  
Ioan nie był typowym wampirem, prawda? Przecież lubił i cenił człowieczeństwo Johna. Co by było teraz, gdyby dowiedział się, że John  
nie był tak naprawdę człowiekiem? John potrząsnął głową. Nie chciał stracić Ioana, ale rozumiał go. Ostatnimi czasy blondynowi było  
trudno zaakceptować samego siebie.

\- Czas na kolejną sesję, wasza miłość. Mogę ich wpuścić do pokoju? - zapytał Stelian, wstając z miejsca.  
John skinął głową, bo czy miał inny wybór? Z jednej strony chciał usunąć wszystkie informacje, których do tej pory się dowiedział,  
chciał po prostu żyć w niewiedzy. Jednak z drugiej strony, chciał wiedzieć o jego dawnym życiu, o jego prawdziwej naturze, o jego...

Głośny hałas wybił go z rozmyślań. Na zewnątrz pokoju rozlegały się jakieś stłumione odgłosy. Kolejną rzeczą, jaką John zobaczył, byli  
Petru i Crina, którzy weszli do sypialni z przerażeniem na twarzach. Byli rozdrażnieni. Stali sztywno z rękami uniesionymi nad głowę.  
John wstał z łóżka.  
\- Co się dzieje?

Patrzyli na blondyna, jakby nie wiedzieli, co odpowiedzieć - a może nie mogli? Stelian wszedł do pokoju. Pocierał siniaka powyżej  
brwi, John przejął się nieco, bo zdążył polubić mężczyznę. Jednak nagle wszystkie jego myśli gdzieś zniknęły, gdy do pokoju weszła  
kolejna osoba.  
\- John!


	15. Piękne kłamstwo

_"Wszyscy na mnie patrzą. Kręcę się ciągle w kółko, kochanie. Poziom desperacji wzrasta, muszę pamiętać, że to tylko gra"._

✲✲✲

John nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Sherlock - jego wspaniały, genialny ukochany - stał przed nim. Nie, on pociągnął Johna do  
siebie i trzymał mocno w ramionach. Blondyn ukrył twarz w piersi wampira. Tęsknił za jego uściskiem bardziej, niż mógł wyrazić to  
słowami. Przez chwilę John nawet zapomniał o tym całym bałaganie wokół niego oraz o tym, że jego ukochany włamał się do zamku,  
by uratować go od zaprzyjaźnionych porywaczy. Dla Johna liczył się jedynie to, że znów był z Sherlockiem. Po paru chwilach wampir  
pocałował czubek blond głowy, a później usta. W międzyczasie pieścił ostrożnie policzki chłopca.

\- John - w tym jednym słowie było tyle tęsknoty i rozpaczy, że ciało blondyna zadrżało. Sherlock przytulił go jeszcze mocniej.  
\- Już wszystko dobrze, kochanie. Zabiorę cię stąd.

John postanowił zignorować dziwne ukłucie w piersi, gdy usłyszał te słowa. W tej chwili liczył się jedynie Sherlock i on. Wzrok Johna  
powędrował za plecy ukochanego, zobaczył Ioana, który stał obok drzwi. Mężczyzna wyglądał na zaniepokojonego i zmartwionego, co  
było dość niezwykłe, jak na tak dzielnego wampira. Instynktownie, lecz delikatnie John odsunął się od Sherlocka i podszedł do swojego  
przyjaciela. Ioana zatkało ze zdumienia, gdy blondyn objął go mocno i przytulił.

\- Tak się cieszę, że z tobą wszystko w porządku. Widziałem jak bardzo... byłeś poparzony...  
Oczy Johna wypełniły się łzami, na samo wspomnienie spalonego Ioana. Wampir przytulił go i pocałował w czubek głowy.  
\- Nie martw się o mnie. Jak ty się trzymasz? Okej?  
Wampir uśmiechnął się, kiedy John pokiwał głową. Tak, to było dziwne, ale John przez ten cały czas był w porządku.

\- John! Chodźmy - warknął Sherlock i chwycił ramię chłopca, po czym próbował odciągnąć go od Ioana. John wyrwał ramię z uścisku.  
\- Przestań, Sherlock. To nie czas na pokaz zazdrości - powiedział poważnym tonem.  
\- Rzeczywiście. Musimy się stąd wydostać, zanim pojawią się kolejni strażnicy - powiedział Ioan i już miał ruszyć w stronę wyjścia, gdy  
nagle odezwał się Stelian.  
\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że ujdzie ci to na sucho, Anghelescu?

Wszyscy obecni w pokoju spojrzeli na Steliana, który pomimo siniaków, wyglądał na dosyć rozbawionego. Jego wzrok koncentrował się  
na Ioanie. John był kompletnie zdezorientowany.  
\- Anghelescu? To twoje nazwisko, Ioan? Znacie się?  
Ioan wyglądał na spiętego. Jego usta tworzyły wąską linię, a na twarzy miał wyraz szoku i wstydu. Stelian zaśmiał się i spojrzał na Johna.  
\- Tak, mój książę. Ioan i Iolanda to starzy przyjaciele Devreme.  
\- Nigdy - syknął Ioan.  
\- No dobrze, może nie przyjaciele, ale na pewno informatorzy - powiedział z uśmiechem Stelian, na co John zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Co?  
\- Wiedziałem! Powtarzałem Mycroftowi, żeby nie ufał żadnemu z was. Ani tobie, ani twojej siostrze. Nigdy mi coś nie pasowało -  
warknął Sherlock i wyszczerzył zęby w stronę Ioana.  
\- Jedynym powodem, dla którego nie zabiję cię w tym momencie, jest to, że pomogłeś mi odnaleźć Johna. Ale jeżeli odważysz się  
znowu z nim rozmawiać, rozerwę cię na kawałki! Daję ci trzy sekundy, żeby zniknąć mi z oczu. Przy okazji zabierz ze sobą swoją siostrę,  
jeżeli jakimś cudem do tej pory nie została złapana przez strażników.  
\- Przestań, Sherlock! - John próbował interweniować.  
\- Ioan jest moim przyjacielem i jestem przekonany, że niczego takiego nie...  
\- John! Nie bądź ślepy! To zdrajca! To wszystko jego sprawka! Znalazłeś się tutaj przez niego. Nie widzisz tego? - Sherlock próbował  
chwycić Johna w ramiona, ale chłopak odepchnął jego ręce.  
\- Tak, popełnił błąd. Ale przecież nikt z nas nie jest doskonały! - krzyknął blondyn.  
\- Nie udawaj, że z tobą jest inaczej! Znam prawdziwe znaczenie ugryzienia w szyję! - dodał.

Sherlock wydawał się zaskoczony słowami Johna. Otworzył usta, ale nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Stelian skorzystał z okazji i  
odezwał się ponownie.  
\- Mój panie, żaden z tych wampirów, nie jest ciebie godzien. Muszę powiedzieć ci o...  
\- Zamknij się! - krzyknął Sherlock.  
\- Kontynuj - zażądał John zimnym tonem. Nawet nie spojrzał na Sherlocka. Chciał usłyszeć resztę, chociaż nie wiedział dlaczego.  
\- Nie mamy czasu, John! Musimy opuścić to miejsce w tej chwili.  
Geniusz próbował chwycić dłoń chłopca, ale te znów odepchnął go z lekceważeniem.  
\- Nie skrzywdzą mnie. I na pewno nie skrzywdzą was, bo nie pozwolę im na to. Chcę usłyszeć, co takiego ma do powiedzenia Stelian,  
a ty mi w tym nie przeszkodzisz. W rzeczywistości powinieneś przestać traktować mnie jak swoją własność, nie tylko przez gryzienie, ale  
też chwytanie i ciągłe dotykanie. Nie jestem rzeczą, którą możesz przenosić z miejsca na miejsce! Nie jestem twój, Sherlock. I uwierz mi,  
kiedy tak mówię.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Johna, jakby był jakimś kosmitą. Chłopiec nie miał pojęcia, skąd pochodziła ta cała pewność siebie. Jednak miał  
pewne podejrzenia. W zamku czuł się silniejszy niż w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu. Każde wspomnienie, każda rzecz, była na swoim  
miejscu, widział siebie w innym świetle. Tam, gdzie kiedyś było zatracenie, teraz była pewność. Strach zamienił się w moc a słabość  
w siłę. Wciąż nie czuł się wampirem, bo cały czas myślał o sobie jak o człowieku. Jednak wiedział, że kiedy w końcu odnajdzie samego  
siebie, powróci do wcześniejszego 'ja', będzie większy i potężniejszy od nich wszystkich razem wziętych. Ten fakt sprawiał, że John drżał  
na samą myśl.

\- Proszę, Stelian. Kontynuj - powtórzył po długiej ciszy w pokoju.  
\- Sherlock Holmes i Ioan Anghelescu. Obaj są zdeterminowani, by być twoimi partnerami, ale daleko im do tego, by być ciebie godnymi.  
Klan Holmes od wieków znany jest z zabijania i pogardy dla ludzi. Ich twórczyni, Victoria, była jednym z najokrutniejszych wampirów,  
jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałem. Z tego, co widziałem do tej pory, muszę powiedzieć, że Holmes są tacy sami jak ona. Wiem, że ty, panie,  
myślisz inaczej, ponieważ zmienili się przy tobie i Gregorym Lestrade'dzie, ale jedyną zmianą w ich zachowaniu jest to, że teraz polują  
w sekrecie.

John spojrzał na Sherlocka, który był uderzony słowami rumuńskiego wampira. Nie odezwał się jednak, dlatego Stelian kontynuował.  
\- Anghelescu są spokojniejsi, ale również sławni w naszym świecie. Zwłaszcza dlatego, że jeszcze nie wybrali, po której stronie chcą stać.  
Widzisz, mój książę, to właśnie z powodu Ioana, twój przyjaciel Lestrade został porwany. Ioan wspomniał o nim Devreme.

Teraz John odwrócił wzrok na przyjaciela, który nie spojrzał w jego stronę, tylko wpatrywał się w podłogę.  
\- Naprawdę przykro mi z tego powodu. Nie chcę widzieć cię zranionego, mój panie, ale nie mogę stać i pozwolić ci wierzyć w te wszystkie  
kłamstwa i spiski.  
John skinął głową.  
\- Dziękuję, Stelian.

Blondyn zamknął oczy. Co miał zrobić? Kochał Sherlocka, ale był wściekły za rzeczy, których się dowiedział, oraz za to, w jaki sposób  
był traktowany przez ukochanego. Kochał również Ioana, był dobrym przyjacielem. John mógłby wybaczyć mu za wszystkie kłopoty,  
które na niego ściągnął, ale co z Gregiem? Policjant z pewnością wiele wycierpiał. Na dodatek był jeszcze Vlad.

\- John... - odezwał się Sherlock niskim tonem.  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego i zmrużył oczy, po czym skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i ruszył w stronę wielkiego obrazu. Czuł się spokojniejszy  
i pewniejszy w pobliżu malowidła. Musiał oczyścić swój umysł. Z jednej strony chciał odejść z tego miejsca, jednak z drugiej chciał zostać  
i dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o przeszłości ze swoim księciem.

\- John, wybacz mi... - zaczął Sherlock i powoli zbliżył się to blondyna, jednak zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy zobaczył obraz. Wampir był  
dziwnie cicho, więc John odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na niego. Sherlock wyglądał na przestraszonego, ewentualnie zaskoczonego  
i oszołomionego.  
\- O co chodzi? - zapytał John. Geniusz powoli odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na ukochanego.  
\- Znam go.


	16. Zegary

_"Zamieszanie, które nigdy się nie kończy. Zbliżające się ściany i tykające zegary zamierzają wrócić i zabrać Cię do domu. Nie mogłem_   
_przestać, teraz o tym wiesz. Wypłyń na moje morze, przeklęte niewykorzystane możliwości, czy jestem częścią lekarstwa, czy może_   
_jestem częścią choroby?"._

✲✲✲

\- Co to znaczy, że go znasz? - zapytał zdezorientowany John. Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową.  
\- Ale to nie tak. To książę Vlad Tepes, prawda?

John skinął głową, poczuł dziwne ukłucie w piersi, kiedy jego chłopak wypowiedział imię jego... męża? John pomyślał, że może  
faktycznie powinien wyjechać z tego miejsca i zapomnieć o swojej prawdziwej tożsamości i przeszłości. Jego obecne życie było  
wystarczająco dobre. Miał dom, chodził do szkoły, a co ważniejsze miał Sherlocka. Więc dlaczego zrobiło mu się niedobrze, gdy  
pomyślał o wyjeździe? Nie należał do tego miejsca. Jego życie było w Anglii u boku Sherlocka. Prawda? Nazywał się John Hamish  
Watson, nie Książę Vasile. Blond chłopak pokręcił głową.

\- Kiedyś spotkałem kogoś, kto wyglądał zupełnie jak on. Ale to było dawno temu, chyba w 1878 roku - powiedział Sherlock, ale  
nie spuszczał ani na chwilę wzroku z obrazu.  
\- To niemożliwe. Jeżeli to byłby książę Vlad, już dawno skontaktowałby się z Devreme - odezwał się Stelian, który stał za ich plecami.  
\- Czy ten mężczyzna, którego wtedy spotkałeś, był wampirem? - zapytał John, ignorując słowa Steliana.  
\- Tak. I nie był typem, którego można nazwać dobrym - powiedział Sherlock ostrożnym tonem i w końcu odwrócił wzrok na ukochanego.  
\- Co masz na myśli?

John skrzyżował ramiona, a Sherlock złączył usta w cienką linię. Zastanawiał się, co miał powiedzieć.  
\- Większość wampirów gardzi ludzkim życiem, to prawda. Ale on był inny. Nie tylko gardził ludźmi, ale również i wampirami. Nie był  
typowym potworem i tyranem - głupim i głośnym. Nie, on był spokojny i uważny. Był naprawdę inteligentny i dlatego postanowiłem  
rozpocząć z nim rozmowę.

Sherlock zamilkł i spojrzał na Johna, po czym kontynuował.  
\- Porozmawialiśmy, zmieniłem zdanie o zaprzyjaźnieniu się z nim i odszedłem.  
John zmarszczył brwi.  
\- To wszystko? Jak się nazywał? Dlaczego zmieniłeś zdanie? Powiedział coś dziwnego?  
\- Dlaczego chcesz o tym wiedzieć, John? To naprawdę nie ma znaczenia. Wróć ze mną do Londynu, tam gdzie nasze miejsce. Zapomnij  
o tym. Chodź, musimy już iść.

Sherlock próbował złapać Johna za nadgarstek, ale chłopak odepchnął go.  
\- To jest dla mnie ważne! Jakbyś się czuł, gdybyś pewnego dnia dowiedział się, że całe twoje życie było zmyślone? Że wszystko było  
kłamstwem! Jakbyś się czuł, gdybyś nagle stał się obcy dla samego siebie? Nie mogę o tym 'wszystkim' zapomnieć, bo to 'wszystko',  
to ja! Więc przestań być takim egoistycznym dupkiem i powiedz mi, co pamiętasz. Wszystko, co zapamiętałeś - powiedział chłopak  
równym i zdeterminowanym tonem, po czym spojrzał chłodno na Sherlocka. Geniusz wydawał się zaskoczony. Spuścił wzrok na podłogę,  
ale po chwili znów spojrzał na blondyna.  
\- John, ja nie...

Nagle spokój przerwał głośny hałas. Brzmiało, jakby za drzwiami biegało wiele osób w ciężkich butach. Kiedy John odwrócił głowę,  
zobaczył Ioana, który w pośpiechu wybiegł z pokoju. Jego wyjście zbiegło się z odgłosami zażartej walki. Kilka tygodni wcześniej, John  
z pewnością byłby pod wrażeniem, ale teraz jedynie irytowały go te dźwięki.

\- Stelian, powiedz im, żeby przestali! - zażądał John.  
\- Nie mogę, mój panie. Anghelescu i Holmes są zagrożeniem i muszą zostać zlikwidowani - powiedział spokojnie Stelian.  
\- Oni są moimi przyjaciółmi! Powiedz mi, żeby w tej chwili przestali. Nikomu nie musi stać się krzywda - John odezwał się ponownie.  
\- Próbują cię stąd zabrać, wasza miłość, a to... - zaczął Stelian, lecz przerwał mu blondyn wymagającym tonem,  
\- Jako twój książę i władca, rozkazuję ci zrobić, jak mówię! - ton Johna był władzy i donośny.  
Stelian spojrzał na niego, po czym ukłonił się nisko.  
\- Oczywiście, mój panie - powiedział i wyszedł z pokoju. Wraz z nim dwa pozostałe wampiry.

John sapał i zamknął na kilka sekund oczy. To było dobre. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że może być tak wielki i potężny. Czuł się wspaniale,  
gdy wydawał rozkazy. Najlepsze było to, że czuł się z tym całkowicie naturalnie, jakby wydawał rozkazy od lat. Może faktycznie tak było.  
_Jednak tę władzę miał Vasile, nie John Watson_ , przypomniał sobie. Z drugiej strony myślał - _jaka to teraz różnica?_ Był zdezorientowany,  
nie potrafił skupić myśli. Jednak jego samoocena zdecydowanie wzrosła. Potarł skronie opuszkami palców. Spojrzał na Sherlocka, który  
patrzył na niego w dziwny sposób.

\- Kontynuuj - powiedział John.  
Sherlock zawahał się, przeczesał dłonią swoje czarne loki.  
\- Powiedział, że nazywa się James. Jak mówiłem wcześniej, był okrutny, John. Nie chciałbyś mieć z nim nic wspólnego.  
\- Jednak rozmawiałeś z nim. O czym?  
John skrzyżował ramiona i spojrzał na Sherlocka. W tej historii było coś dziwnego i niepokojącego. Geniusz zamknął na chwilę oczy.  
\- John...  
\- Nie "John'uj" już, tylko po prostu to wypluj, Sherlock.

Geniusz westchnął z niepokojem, ale mówił dalej.  
\- Dobrze. Ale ostrzegam, że nie spodoba ci się to, co usłyszysz.  
Sherlock czekał, by John coś powiedział, ale chłopak jedynie się na niego patrzył.  
\- W porządku. Był ode mnie starszy, nie wiem o ile. Jednak doskonale wiedział, że byłem wampirem, jak on. Spotkałem go na jakimś  
przyjęciu z wieloma ludźmi z wyższych sfer. Byłem tam, ponieważ Victoria i Mycroft starali się uzyskać informacje od pewnego mężczyzny,  
który również był na tym przyjęciu. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo się nudziłem. Dlatego, kiedy James przyszedł do mnie i zaoferował...  
zakład, zgodziłem się bez zastanowienia... - Sherlock zawahał się przez moment.  
\- John, musisz zrozumieć... byłem młodszy i mniej...  
\- Jaki zakład? - zapytał John, przerywając jego tłumaczenia. Jego chłodny ton, ostrzegł Sherlocka, by przeszedł do sedna sprawy.

Geniusz opuścił wzrok.  
\- Założyliśmy się o to, który z nas uwiedzie i wyssie krew z największej liczby osób tej jednej nocy. Mieliśmy czas do końca przyjęcia.  
Umówiliśmy się, że przegrany da zwycięzcy jakiś cenny przedmiot. Wiem, John. To było okropne, obrzydliwe i powinienem się wsty...  
\- Ale zgodziłeś się, prawda? Przyjąłeś zakład? - ton Johna nie był osądzający, tylko poważny i zaciekawiony.  
\- Tak, przyjąłem - powiedział geniusz, nie patrząc ukochanemu w oczy.  
\- Jako dowód, od każdej osoby musieliśmy... odciąć palec. Pod koniec wieczoru byłem już wykończony, ale James wydawał się zadowolony.  
Pogratulował mi i powiedział, że mam potencjał - dodał Sherlock z gorzkim śmiechem.  
\- Kto wygrał?

John nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego chciał znać odpowiedź na to pytanie.  
\- James. Mnie udało się zabić dwadzieścia osób, jemu dwadzieścia trzy. Za jednym zamachem pozbyliśmy się jednej trzeciej wszystkich  
osób zgromadzonych na przyjęciu. Dostałem niezły wykład od Victorii i Mycrofta, kiedy dowiedzieli się, co zrobiłem.  
Sherlock spojrzał na swoje dłonie.  
\- Co z Jamesem? Co się z nim stało? - ton Johna był łagodniejszy i zaciekawiony.  
\- Chciałem dać mu w nagrodę jeden z naszych rodzinnych pierścieni, który nie miał dla mnie żadnego znaczenia, ale odmówił. Powiedział,  
że była to jedynie zabawa, ale jest pod wrażeniem tak młodego i obiecującego wampira. Właśnie dlatego postanowił dać mi jeden z jego  
skarbów. Powiedział, że jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek będę chciał 'zagrać', to wystarczy, że upuszczę na jego podarunek kroplę krwi. Później  
kilka razy zastanawiałem się, nad użyciem tego, ale mój rozsądek podpowiadał mi, żebym tego nie robił.

Sherlock spojrzał w końcu na Johna. Blondyn prychnął. _"Zdrowy rozsądek"? Jak wampir, który zabił dwadzieścia osób w ciągu jednej nocy,_  
 _mógł nawet mówić o 'zdrowym rozsądku'?_ John potrząsnął głową. Nie chciał żywić urazy dla Sherlocka. Był jego chłopakiem i pomimo  
wszystkich jego wybryków, wciąż go bardzo kochał. Jednak o pewnych rzeczach trudno tak po prostu zapomnieć i wybaczyć. Nagle Johna  
uderzyła jedna myśl.

\- Czy tym darem od Jamesa był złoty medalion z rubinem? - zapytał.  
\- Nie. To był medalion, ale srebrny i z szafirem.  
\- Masz go? - John nie był pewny, dlaczego zapytał. W końcu opis daru nie pasował do jego własnego medalionu.  
\- Tak, nawet mam go ze sobą. Noszę go, gdybym był w tarapatach i potrzebował pomocy innego wampira. Jednak nigdy na poważnie  
nie myślałem, żeby go użyć. Może trzymam go przy sobie, żeby pamiętać o mojej ciemnej przeszłości, do której nie chcę wrócić - Sherlock  
powiedział poważnym tonem. John zauważył uroczą zmarszczkę pomiędzy jego brwiami, która sprawiła, że serce zabiło mu szybciej.

Za zamkniętymi drzwiami wciąż było słychać hałasy, jednak John postanowił je zignorować.  
\- Mogę go zobaczyć? - zapytał. _Dlaczego chcę tego tak bardzo? Przecież to nic nie zmieni. Powinienem po prostu wziąć Sherlocka i_  
 _wynieść się stąd. Może ma rację i muszę zostawić ten cały bałagan za sobą? Ugh, ja naprawdę nie wiem, czego chcę, prawda?_

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, jednak wyciągnął z wewnętrznej części marynarki wspomniany medalion. Podał go Johnowi, który zabrał  
go bez zastanowienia. Powinien zaskoczyć go fakt, że medalion był jakby mniejszy i miał inny kolor od medalionu Vasila, ale tak się  
nie stało. Co dziwniejsze, był dokładnie taki, jaki John spodziewał się zobaczyć. Chwycił klejnot w dłonie i zauważył, że kamień odbijał  
jego własne oczy. Owładnęła go fala smutku, a jego nogi zadrżały. Poczuł jak silne ramiona Sherlocka, owinęły się wokół jego talii. Nie  
w zaborczy sposób, lecz troskliwie i kojąco.  
\- Jestem tu, John. Przykro mi, że to wszystko cię spotkało. Wybacz mi, że jestem taką okropną osobą, która nie zasługuje na twoją  
miłość. Ale proszę, zostawmy to wszystko i wróćmy do domu. Proszę, chodź ze mną - głęboki baryton Sherlocka szeptał Johnowi do  
ucha.

Zanim John zdążył odpowiedzieć, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a do pokoju zaczęli wchodzić mężczyźni w purpurowych pelerynach.  
Byli uzbrojeni w miecze, włócznie i inne bronie, które John widział jedynie w filmach kostiumowych. 'Purpurowe płaszcze' zatrzymały  
się kilka metrów od pary, a za nimi pojawił się bardzo wysoki wampir z długimi, białymi włosami i czerwonymi oczami. Był najbardziej  
przerażającą osobą, jaką John widział w całym swoim życiu. Nie tylko z powodu jego wyglądu, lecz jego zachowania i prezencji. _Próbuje_  
 _nas zastraszyć, ale kim on do cholery jest?_

Nagle obok mężczyzny pojawił się Stelian. Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas, wyglądał na pełnego obaw, był też może trochę smutny.  
\- Panie, wybacz mi, ale... - zaczął mówić w stronę Johna, lecz białowłosy wampir przerwał mu, podnosząc ręką z lekceważeniem.  
W momencie, gdy oczy wampira dostrzegły Johna, gniew na jego twarzy zmienił się w zaskoczenie. Przez moment stał z otwartymi  
ustami, John myślał, że wampir chce coś powiedzieć, jednak postawa mężczyzny zmieniła się momentalnie. Zaskoczenie zniknęło,  
zaczął przyglądać się blondynowi z zimnym blaskiem w oczach, a jego usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię. Wkrótce na jego twarzy pojawiła  
się widoczna wściekłość.

\- Książę Vasile... Cóż za zaszczyt - powiedział drwiącym tonem.  
\- Dlaczego trudno mi w to uwierzyć? - warknął John.  
Mężczyzna posłał mu mroczy uśmiech.  
\- Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy cię nie lubiłem. Wygląda na to, że miałem rację od samego początku.  
W tej chwili John miał głęboko, kto go lubił a kto nie.  
\- Gdzie jest Ioan?  
\- Och, dostanie to, na co zasłużył - odparł wampir z zadowolonym tonem.  
\- Ty też zaraz dostaniesz, jeżeli go nie wypuścisz! - krzyknął John. Sherlock zacisnął ręce wokół jego talii.  
Tymczasem wampir zaśmiał się głośno, był to straszny i obrzydliwy dźwięk.  
\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że masz tutaj jakąś władzę? Nie masz ŻADNEJ!

John nie cofnął się nawet o krok, pomimo ostrego krzyku wampira. Jednak Sherlock puścił blondyna i stanął naprzeciw mężczyzny.  
\- Eugen Devreme. Z całej twojej rodziny o tobie słyszałem najmniej. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego - powiedział geniusz.  
Eugen wyszczerzył zęby.  
\- Klan Holmesów. Zawsze wami gardziłem. Wydaje mi się, że to najwyższy czas, by zniszczyć takie karaluchy jak wy.  
Wampir wskazał ruchem ręki na strażników, jednak John zrobił krok do przodu, by zapobiec rozróbie.  
\- Przestańcie! - krzyknął i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń.  
\- Nie chcesz tego, Eugen. Puść Ioana i Iolandę i odsuń się w tym momencie.  
\- Albo? - prychnął białowłosy wampir.  
\- Nie jestem moim bratem, który uważa, że jesteś wart naszej uwagi. Nic dla mnie nie znaczysz i byłbym szczęśliwy, gdybym rozerwał  
cię kawałek po kawałku - dodał Eugen.  
\- Urwę ci głowę, zanim zdarzysz wydać rozkaz - warknął Sherlock i pokazał kły.  
\- JA JESTEM tutaj najstarszym wampirem! I ...  
\- Błąd... - wtrącił John i zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku Devreme.  
\- ...ja nim jestem.

John zaskoczył wszystkich, chwycił medalion mocno w dłoni i ścisnął go tak mocno, jak mógł. Ostry kawałek przeciął jego skórę i  
kilka kropli szkarłatnej krwi zabarwiło kamień szafiru. John opuścił rękę, w której teraz trzymał srebrny łańcuszek i uniósł głowę, by  
spojrzeć na Devreme.  
\- Ostatnia szansa, Eugen.

Stary wampir wyglądał na nieco zdezorientowanego, jakby rozważał, co John właśnie zrobił. Blondyn czuł napięte ciało Sherlocka, tuż  
obok niego. Geniusz wiedział, że nie powinien odezwać się słowem. Eugen ruszył w stronę Johna i zatrzymał się jedynie kilka centymetrów  
przed nim. Groźnie spojrzał na blondyna z góry.  
\- Będę się śmiać, kiedy oderwą twoją śliczną główkę od tego małego ciałka.  
Eugen odsunął się trochę, po czym krzyknął na całe gardło.  
\- Paznici, atac!

Zanim którykolwiek ze strażników Eugena, zdołał wykonać ruch w kierunku Johna lub Sherlocka, w powietrze wzniosły się głośne  
krzyki. John usłyszał szybkie kroki na zewnątrz pokoju, niosące ze sobą wiele zamieszania i chaosu. John był tak rozproszony przez  
hałasy, że nie zauważył Eugena, który szybkim ruchem ścisnął go za gardło i podniósł z podłogi. Sherlock szykował się, by skoczyć i  
pomóc ukochanemu, ale jeden ze strażników rzucił w jego stronę włócznią, która przybiła go do ziemi.  
\- Co zrobiłeś? - krzyknął Eugen.

John nie miał szans, by odpowiedzieć. Nagle postać z nadludzką prędkością omiotła pokój i w mgnieniu oka zostawiła na podłodze  
kilka trupów. Makabryczna mieszanka głów i serc porozrzucana po całym pokoju. Ręka Eugena wciąż trzymała gardło Johna, lecz kiedy  
blondyn odwrócił wzrok, by spojrzeć na wampira, krzyknął. Z Eugena została jedynie lepka, czerwona masa. John rzucił oderwaną  
dłoń na ziemię i ukląkł obok Sherlocka, który właśnie usunął włócznię z kościstego ramienia.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał John, ale Sherlock nie odpowiedział. Patrzył z szeroko otwartymi oczami na coś za plecami blondyna.  
John odwrócił głowę. Otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, gdy zobaczył duże, brązowe oczy, które wpatrywały się w niego. Ostatnią rzeczą,  
jaką usłyszał, był miękki i niski głos wypowiadający jego imię. Nie był nawet pewny, czy imię to brzmiało John, czy Vasile. Nagle wszystko  
stało się czarne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piosenki, które inspirowały autorkę:
> 
> 2\. The sound of silence - Simon and Garfunkel  
> 3\. Unwritten - Natasha Bedingfield  
> 4\. Some Nights - Fun  
> 5\. Never Think - Rob Pattinson  
> 6\. Demons - Imagine Dragons  
> 7\. Everybody Hurts - REM  
> 8\. A Thousand Years - Christina Perri  
> 9\. Up in the Air - 30 seconds to Mars  
> 10\. Bleed it Out - Linkin Park  
> 11\. Far From Any Road - The Handsome Family  
> 12\. The Ghost of You - My Chemical Romance  
> 13\. Gods and Monsters - Lana Del Rey  
> 14\. How You Remind Me - Nickelback  
> 15\. A Beautiful Lie - 30 seconds to Mars  
> 16\. Clocks - Coldplay


End file.
